Raptada
by elechan
Summary: Akane es raptada por un viejo conocido de su padre. Ranma intentará rescatarla. ¿Podrá conseguirlo esta vez? [Completo]
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Además escribo esto sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Así que por favor no me demanden.**

Prólogo

Era una tarde calurosa. Akane caminaba pacíficamente por las calles de Nerima pensando en un muchacho de pelo negro y con trenza. Desde la boda fallida, hacía tan solo unas semanas, el comportamiento del uno con el otro había sido bastante peculiar. Ambos, de alguna manera, se evitaban en la medida de lo posible. Estaban demasiado avergonzados y, aunque sabían que debían hablar sobre todo lo que pasó desde que se iniciara el viaje a China, ninguno quiso nunca empezar una conversación. Por suerte para todas las personas de su alrededor, las peleas habían disminuido considerablemente. Cierto es que todavía se escuchaba algún que otro insulto, pero sin duda el número de ellos dejaba mucho que desear en comparación con meses anteriores.

Esa misma tarde habían castigado a Ranma, por haberse quedado dormido en medio de clases, a limpiar y recoger el aula cuando finalizaran las lecciones. En un momento de compasión Akane se ofreció a ayudarlo. Pero en ese instante apareció una chinita que se había vuelto tremendamente persistente pidiendo a Ranma una cita. Apareció, tras ella, la cocinera de okonomiyakis exigiendo a Shampoo que soltara a Ranma colgándose de su brazo libre y pidiéndole, ella también, un paseo por el parque. Ambas jóvenes sabían que tenían el terreno perdido. Shampoo porque lo había visto en jusenkyo y Ukyo porque se lo habían contado. Sin embargo, viendo que Ranma no se había decidido a volver a confesar sus sentimientos y observando el distanciamiento de ambos, se habían puesto de acuerdo para conseguir separarlos tuvieran éxito o no. Ranma, preocupado porque pudieran atacar a su prometida, solo hizo el mismo comentario cobarde de siempre lo que le causó un tremendo puñetazo de Akane en su cara.

Ella, como decía anteriormente, iba de camino a su casa bastante ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Desde hacía unos días se había planteado la situación con el muchacho y estaba decidida a que ésta cambiara, tanto para bien como para mal. Estaba cansada de sufrir siempre por lo mismo y después de casi perder la vida había decidido que ésta podría ser terriblemente corta y que quería vivir cada instante como si fuera el último plenamente feliz si ello era posible.

Tan ensimismada iba que no se dio cuenta de una presencia que estaba detrás suyo y que le puso un pañuelo recubriendo su boca y su nariz. Ella intentó luchar contra su agresor, pero el cloroformo actuó demasiado rápido cayendo desmayada casi al instante. Solo pudo escuchar antes de perder el conocimiento una risa escabrosa de mujer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, me llamo Elenachan y soy una chica española. Aquí os envío un fanfic. No es el primero que escribo pero ya esta terminado así que en cuanto acabe los exámenes lo iré actualizando bastante seguido. Espero que os guste y no dudéis en escribirme cualquier comentario por aquí o a mi mail elenachanozu.es (entre Elena y chan hay un guión bajo) Un beso a todos


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Además escribo esto sin ningun ánimo de lucro. Así que por favor no me demanden.**

Capítulo 1

"…" **los personajes hablan**

'…' **lo que están pensando**

**_Jjjj _letras en cursiva indican flashback**

Ya era casi de noche. Al artista marcial le había costado más de lo que había imaginado dejar la clase limpia debido a que gracias al puñetazo de Akane despertó varias horas después y a que había tenido que reparar la pared por la que Shampoo entró antes de agarrarse a su cuello.

'Niña tonta. Cuando entenderá que yo no tengo la culpa de lo que hacen esas dos. Se han vuelto muy pesadas y violentas. No entenderá que si digo algo inadecuado ellas la atacarán?' pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos rápidos e intranquilos que se acercaron a él. Kasumi apareció tras la esquina con cara algo preocupada hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el muchacho. Un sentimiento de alivio la recorrió.

"Oh Ranma, eres tú. Donde estabas?"

"Lo siento Kasumi, me castigaron para limpiar las clases. Pensé que Akane os lo habría dicho. Acaso sigue enfadada?"

"Cómo? Pero Akane no está contigo?"

"No, Akane se iba a quedar a ayudarme pero discutimos por…bueno, Shampoo y Ukyo aparecieron y ella se enfadó y se fue. Pensé que habría venido directamente. Hace ya horas que salió de la escuela" su tono de voz terminó sonando preocupado cuando la cara de Kasumi cambió a una de temor según iba avanzando la conversación. Ella iba a abrir la boca pero no pudo reprimir una ligera lágrima que escapó de sus ojos y sus palabras murieron en su garganta.

"Kasumi, que pasa? Me estas asustando"

"Ven hijo" Nodoka apareció de repente "Te tenemos que enseñar una cosa".

Guió a Ranma hasta el salón. Allí estaba toda la familia con caras asustadas y tristes. Hasta Nabiki que siempre solía mostrar frialdad había dejado salir sus emociones al exterior. Era obvio que algo andaba terriblemente mal. Ranma se sentó en su lugar correspondiente y su madre hizo lo mismo. El silencio se hizo en la habitación y Soun le pasó a Ranma una pequeña hoja de papel. Ranma notó que el hombre temblaba. Eso le preocupó aún más. Tomo la nota de manos de su futuro suegro, lo desdobló y leyó su contenido.

_Hola Tendo, tengo a tu hija. Te mando un regalito para que veas que no miento. En verdad es preciosa, muy parecida a su madre. Solo quería recordártelo y que sufrieras su pérdida. Nunca volverás a verla. Ah! No avises a la policía o te juro que lo lamentarás._

"Que ha mandado con la nota?" preguntó Ranma aturdido.

"Un trozo del vestido y un mechón de pelo. Rezábamos para que todo fuera mentira y ella estuviera contigo" dijo Nodoka con voz temblorosa. Era obvio que le estaba costando mucho mantener la calma.

"Pero hay algo que no entiendo. Señor Soun, usted conoce a esta persona o me equivoco?" inquirió Ranma

"Pues como ves la nota no está firmada pero tengo una ligera idea de quien podría ser" suspiró profundamente y aguantando las lágrimas comenzó "Hace ya más de 20 años cuando ya Genma y yo nos habíamos separado conocí a mi esposa. Ella era una muchacha preciosa y enseguida nos enamoramos. Sin embargo, había un chico que también estaba detrás de ella. Aunque ella nunca le dio esperanzas él seguía siendo muy persistente. Incluso una vez intentó…forzarla…cuando ella le dijo que nos casábamos. No le vimos desde entonces hasta el día de la boda. Juró que se vengaría. Pero desapareció y nunca más volvimos a verlo. Siempre pensé que era un charlatán. Tengo miedo por mi hija. Una vez intentó violar a su madre. No tengo ni idea de que pueda hacerle a ella ahora" y ya no pudo contenerse más y se echó a llorar desesperado. Kasumi, aunque también con lágrimas en los ojos, se levantó a abrazar a su padre, lo mismo que Nabiki, para así entre los tres darse apoyo.

Rompiendo ese momento sonó el teléfono. Ranma se levantó a descolgarlo aunque no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Le estaba costando mucho aguantar las lágrimas y tenía el corazón destrozado.

"Residencia Tendo" dijo muy secamente.

"Ranma!" se oyó un grito desde el otro lado.

"Akane?..."

"Ranma, ayúdame!" y la muchacha al otro lado de la línea comenzó a llorar.

"Akane, donde estás? Te han hecho algo? Estás bien? Dios mío! Dónde estás?" gritó.

El resto de la familia se le unió alrededor del teléfono al conocer a la persona que llamaba intentando no perder detalle de la conversación.

"No lo se…snif!snif!...Me durmieron y me trajeron aquí. No se, no hay ventanas. Pero oigo agua y pájaros. Ranma, tengo miedo!"

"Akane, tranquilízate" intentaba aparentar tranquilidad pero su voz le delataba "Puedes oír a gente? Coches? Algo que te diga que podrías estar en algún sitio con gente?"

"No, me trajeron y cuando desperté grité y grité pero nada. Está todo muy silencioso. No puedo hablar mucho porque deben estar cerca."

"Sabes quién te ha hecho esto?"

"No! Alguien me atacó por la espalda! Maldita sea, debí haberlo sentido, maldita sea!"

"Schhh, tranquila mi niña, iré a buscarte hasta el fin del mundo y más allá. Te encontraré estés donde estés. Confía en mí"

"Lo se Ranma. Yo confío en ti. Yo te …" pero no pudo terminar la frase porque se oyó un portazo. Ranma escuchó a Akane gritar y un sonido muy fuerte como de una bofetada. Una ira tremenda se estaba apoderando de su ser pero siguió escuchando "Maldita zorra" oyó, y después dicho personaje se puso al teléfono que había sido tirado por la chica con el susto "Quién es?"

Ranma no pudo aguantar más "Maldito bastardo! No le pongas una mano encima, me oíste? Juro que te mataré si lo haces."

"Ah, si?" dijo con sorna el hombre. "Y con quién tengo el gusto de hablar"

"Con Ranma Saotome. Soy el prometido de Akane y juro que…"

"Estás muy equivocado niñato. Mi hijo es el prometido de esta zorrita. Aunque quien sabe. Quizá antes de pasársela me divierta con ella un poco. Tiene un cuerpo precioso, ja ja ja ja".

"Como la hagas algo te matare! Me oyes?" gritaba Ranma.

"Lo siento pero nunca volverás a verla. Así que ya que fuiste su prometido…Ranma, te dejo que te despidas de ella" Y una vez dicho esto la cogió de un brazo doblándoselo y la acercó al teléfono.

"Ah! Mierda, maldito seas" dijo la chica a su agresor. "Ranma! Yo…mmhh" y fue detenida por un beso del tipo que la sujetaba. Ella intentó librarse pero él la tenía bien sujeta.

"Akane?...Akane!"

"Bueno, se te acabó el tiempo muchacho. Por cierto, he de reconocer que besa muy bien la niñata esta. Tendré que probar que otras cualidades tiene JAJAJAJAJAJAJA" y colgó.

----------------------------------------------

Para Hitomi Kansaki Fanel: me alegro mucho de que te guste mi historia, espero que no te decepcione y sea de tu agrado. Cualquier cosa que me quieras comentar no dudes nunca en escribir.

Y lo mismo para el resto. Les dejo mi email para lo que sea elenachanozu.es Espero sus comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Además escribo esto sin ningun ánimo de lucro. Así que por favor no me demanden.**

Capítulo 2

"…" **los personajes hablan**

'…' **lo que están pensando**

**_Jjjj _letras en cursiva indican flashback**

"Maldito, maldito, maldito…" no paraba de gritar Ranma una vez colgó el teléfono. Les explicó a los demás los pocos datos que le había aportado Akane. Nadie dijo nada al respecto sobre la frase en donde él había dicho que era su niña y que la encontraría donde sea que estuviese. La verdad es que ni él mismo reparó en ello. Todos acordaron que debía encontrarse en un bosque y Ranma se disculpó y se subió a la habitación. Una vez arriba cambió su rumbo hacia el cuarto de Akane. Entró y cerró la puerta. Se paseó por la habitación mirando todos y cada uno de los detalles que tanto le recordaban a ella. Cogió el marco que él le regalara con una foto de todos ellos por navidad, se tiró en la cama con el regalo en sus brazos y se echó a llorar.

Pasó mucho tiempo acurrucado allí, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar, y lo único que su cabeza abarcaba era la imagen de su prometida sonriendo y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haberla protegido. Una vez ella revivió en sus brazos en jusenkyo se juró a si mismo que la protegería por siempre y sin embargo la había fallado. Unos golpes en la puerta le bajaron de sus pensamientos y su madre apareció llevando una infusión para los nervios. Ranma se sentó en la cama con su madre al lado y tomó la taza de sus manos bebiendo lentamente. Ninguno habló hasta que Ranma se tomó toda la infusión. Luego dijo "La encontraré. Me cueste lo que me cueste. Juro que la encontraré y la traeré de vuelta"

"Lo se hijo"

"Y cuando lo haga me casaré con ella. Nunca más volveré a perderla."

"Ranma, cariño, no es tu culpa"

"Yo juré protegerla!" gritó "Yo juré protegerla" dijo ya casi como un susurro. Volvió a derrumbarse en los brazos de su madre. Esta, sin decir nada, le abrazó hasta que el muchacho, debido a tantas emociones sufridas, se quedó dormido en sus brazos. Ella simplemente le tumbó en la cama de la chica, lo arropó con el cariño de una madre dándole un beso en la frente y antes de irse, ya en el umbral de la puerta, se giró y dijo "Se que lo harás hijo. Ahora necesitas descansar. Te quiero" apagó la luz y se fue.

Se sentía extraño. Algo le estaba picando la nariz. Con una mano se rascó la zona afectada pero nada. Después notó una presión en su pecho y una respiración en su oído. Poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos y miró hacia el techo. Pronto descubrió que aquella no era su habitación. Miró alrededor. Era el cuarto de Akane. De repente algo le hizo cosquillas en el cuello. No tardó en reconocer a la hermana de Kuno acostada a su lado con un fino conjunto negro de lencería. "Ahhh!..." gritó el artista marcial levantándose de un salto y despertando así a la muchacha.

"Oh, Ranma cariño, ya despertaste" le sonrió Kodachi de forma natural. "Pero no entiendo por qué estabas en la habitación de esa plebeya. En fin, no importa ya que pronto nos casaremos"

"Qué haces aquí?" dijo Ranma muy serio.

"Pues venir a ver y a estar con mi futuro marido. Sabes que conmigo no te faltará nunca de nada"

"Yo no me voy a casar contigo porque estoy comprometido con Akane y es ella quien será mi esposa. Ya es hora Kodachi de que lo vayas aceptando"

"jajajajaja…mi amor. No te preocupes, ya me encargué de ella" Ranma, al oír estas palabras, entornó los ojos de la sorpresa y apenas pudo pronunciar "Que hiciste qué?"

"Ella nunca más volverá a interrumpirnos" La ira se apoderó del muchacho quien, sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, se acercó a la chica, la tomó del cuello y la levantó unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. "Donde está Akane!" gritó totalmente fuera de sí.

"Ra..Ranma…cof! cof! No…no puedo res…respi…rar" susurró Kodachi. De repente la puerta se abrió y toda la familia, que había oído el griterío, entró asustada a la habitación de la menor de los Tendo. Desde luego lo que vieron no les tranquilizó en absoluto. "Habla!" volvió a gritar.

"Ranma cariño, suéltala. No hagas ninguna tontería" le dijo Nodoka acercándose a su hijo. Él se calmó ligeramente pero no la soltó. Simplemente aligeró su agarre. Kodachi estaba aterrada. Pudo leer en los ojos del chico que si no obtenía pronto lo que él quería podría matarla. "Solo se que un hombre me pidió a Akane. Me dijo que así yo podría quedarme contigo Ranma querido. Pensé que si nos deshacíamos del obstáculo existente entre nosotros viviríamos felices para siempre" aunque no sonó muy convencida. Esto enfadó más a Ranma quien volvió a apretar su agarre en el cuello de la muchacha. "Dónde está!" En sus ojos había odio e ira. Todos estaban muy asustados del posible desenlace de la situación. La cara de Kodachi estaba adquiriendo un color amoratado por momentos y nadie podía hacer nada al respecto. Temían la posible reacción del muchacho. "Cof! Cof! No…lo…se…lo…juro" y otra voz se escuchó a su espalda "Ranma hijo, no hagas ninguna tontería, por favor" La frase pronunciada por su madre con miedo y desesperación hizo que entrara un poco de razón en su cabeza y soltó a la muchacha quien se desplomó en el suelo por falta de aire. Mirándola le dijo "Jamás vuelvas a aparecer en mi vida o juro que te mataré" Desde aquel día Kodachi no se volvió a acercar a aquella casa ni volvió a aparecer en la vida de sus habitantes.

Ranma dejó a toda la familia conmocionada en el cuarto de Akane y se fue a su propio cuarto. Cuando entró no se molestó en encender la luz puesto que ya estaba amaneciendo y la poca claridad que había le era suficiente. Tomó su mochila de viaje y empacó algunas cosas imprescindibles.

Recorrió los alrededores de Nerima durante varias semanas poniéndose en contacto en repetidas ocasiones con la familia por si habían recibido noticias de la muchacha. Pero nunca la respuesta fue alentadora. A medida que pasaba el tiempo su desesperación iba en aumento. Pero nunca tiraría la toalla. Aunque le constase toda su vida la encontraría.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para Hitomi Kansaki Fanel: bueno. he de reconocer que me siento muy halagada por tu opinion. Y para no hacerte sufrir mucho aqui va otro capitulo. Prometo seguir actualizando muy a menudo porque ya tengo la historia completamente escrita aunque estoy pensando en cambiar ligeramente el final. No dudes en escribirme para cualquier cosa. Un beso

Para Itnia: gracias por tu comentario. Espero no defraudarte. Si, tambien esta en el portalfic pero como solo se actualiza de semana en semana supongo que por aqui habra actualizaciones muy pronto. Lo mismo que antes, me alegro que te guste. No dudes en seguir escribiendome si tienes alguna critica. Un beso

Para Hanna Asakura Kyouyama: gracias por escribirme. Me hace mucha ilusion recibir reviews. Prometo actualizar pronto porque yo soy la primera que se tira de los pelos cuando una historia se tarda mucho en renovar. Espero que te guste el desarrollo de la historia. No dudes en seguir haciendome llegar tus comentarios. Un beso

Para Mary93: gracias por dedicarle tiempo a mi historia. De verdad espero que te guste. Estare encantada de que me hagas llegar cualquier cosa que quieras decirme, duda, critica, opinion...Actualizare pronto, lo prometo. De momento os dejo otro capitulo y espero que os siga gustando. Un beso.

Y lo mismo para el resto. Les dejo mi email para lo que sea elenachanozu.es Espero sus comentarios.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Además escribo esto sin ningun ánimo de lucro. Así que por favor no me demanden.**

Capítulo 3

**"…" los personajes hablan**

**'…' lo que están pensando**

**_Jjjj _****letras en cursiva indican flashback**

En un pequeño zulo se encontraba una muchacha atada de pies y manos. La ropa que antes luciría como uniforme escolar era ahora un conjunto de telas rotas. Ya no lloraba. Durante las primeras semanas en las que estuvo cautiva no paró de llorar. Pero habían caído todas las lágrimas que quedaban en su cuerpo. Simplemente ya no podía llorar más. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto enfrente suya. No había día que no pensara en su familia y en Ranma. Sobretodo en Ranma. Estaba segura de que la estaba buscando y al principio ese pensamiento la ayudó y la alegró un poco. Pero a medida que pasaban los días empezó a desesperarse pensando que, quizás, nunca la encontraría. Tenía su cuerpo amoratado de las continuas palizas que le daban aquellos hombres, padre e hijo, por negarse a mantener relaciones con ellos. Aunque eso no evitaba que la toqueteasen por todo el cuerpo, cosa que más de una vez le hizo desear morirse. Pero nunca habían conseguido forzarla en ese aspecto. Decían, además, que todavía no era el momento. Estuvieron mucho tiempo torturándola para que aceptara casarse con Sharo, el hijo de su secuestrador, y aún pensaban que lo conseguirían a base de golpes y más golpes. De pronto se hizo la luz en el pequeño habitáculo y Thorio, el padre de Sharo, apareció en el umbral de la puerta. "Qué tal está mi pequeña zorrita hoy?" le dijo con una sonrisa. "Púdrete!" gritó la muchacha lo que la hizo recibir una patada en su estómago. La cogió con fuerza del pelo y acercándose a su cara le susurró "Ya me estoy cansando de tu actitud. Vamos a tener que bajarte los humos. Te enseñaré que no eres más que una putita" y dicho esto le lamió la mejilla. Akane intentó apartarse pero él la tenía bien sujeta del pelo. El hombre posó su mano en una de las piernas de la muchacha y la fue subiendo por su muslo. Ella gritaba que la dejara en paz pero sus súplicas nunca fueron escuchadas. De repente el hombre comenzó a reír. "Estas de suerte, hoy tengo una sorpresita para ti" y arrastrándola la sacó de la habitación en la que la tenía recluida. Salieron a una pequeña salita a la que daban dos puertas. Una por la que entraron y la otra, supuso Akane, daría al exterior. En la habitación solo estaba Sharo junto a una silla en la que la sentaron y ataron. Al otro lado de la habitación había una mesita en donde estaba depositado el teléfono móvil de Sharo. No había más muebles. "Hoy vamos a llamar a tu padre, tiene que saber que su pequeña hijita es una putita como su madre" Esto enfadó mucho a la muchacha quien no pudo contener su ira "No vuelvas a hablar así de mi madre!" pero un fuerte bofetón de Sharo la hizo callar. La mejilla se tornó roja y le dolía horrores. Pero no se permitió llorar. Solo calló mientras veía como Thorio marcaba en el teléfono de su hijo.

En la casa Tendo-Saotome las cosas no habían mejorado. Todos habían vuelto más o menos a sus rutinas pero la tristeza invadía los corazones de los habitantes de la casa. Nabiki tenía instalado en el teléfono un localizador, pensando en su momento que así encontraría a su hermana. Pero como nunca volvieron a llamar se sentía tremendamente desesperada. El abatimiento de Ranma cada vez que llamaba preguntando si había noticias tampoco la ayudaba mucho. De repente el teléfono sonó. Soun se apresuró a cogerlo.

"Diga?"

"Hola Soun, que tal te ha ido estas semanas?"

"Mi hija! Está bien?"

"Uy si. Tu pequeña está perfectamente, además tiene un cuerpo precioso que estamos disfrutando mucho mi hijo y yo. No puedo evitar excitarme mirándola. Se parece tanto a su madre…"

Nabiki, al oír que se trataba sobre el secuestrador de su hermana se puso manos a la obra diciéndole a su padre que alargara la llamada para así conseguir localizarle.

"Quiero hablar con ella"

"Por supuesto, te la paso" y se pudo oír una risotada que hizo temblar al cabeza de familia.

"Papá?"

"Hija! Akane, estas bien?"

"Papá" y lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de la muchacha. "snif!...Te quiero papa. Snif!"

Soun Tendo también empezó a llorar "y yo a ti hija"

"Qué tierno!" volvió a decir Thorio. "Espero que estés sufriendo, jajajaja"

"Mátame a mi si quieres pero por favor, no le hagas nada a mi hija"

"Yo le haré lo que me de la gana!" gritó Thorio. "En fin, quizá volvamos a hablar. Sufrirás hasta tu muerte. Igual que he sufrido yo estos años." y lo último que oyó fue su risa al otro lado del teléfono.

"Espera!" pero ya era muy tarde. "Nabiki, lo tienes?"

"No, papá. Lo siento"

Las lágrimas volvieron a hacerse camino por las mejillas de la muchacha. Los dos hombres no se percataron de ello. "Sharo, me voy que tengo que hacer algunas cosas, vigílala"

"Si padre" y con esta charla tan formal se fue dejando solos a Akane y a su hijo. Éste se arrodilló observando a la muchacha.

"Sabes que eres preciosa?"

"Déjame en paz"

"No puedo esperar a que seas mi esposa. Deberías aceptar y así saldrías de este infierno" dijo el muchacho, que era un par de años mayor que la joven, mientras le besaba en el cuello. Entonces a Akane se le ocurrió una idea arriesgada, pero era lo único que podría hacer. "Creo…que acepto". Esto sorprendió mucho a Sharo. "Vaya, vaya. Al fin te entró un poco de sentido común en esa cabeza tan preciosa" Y dicho esto empezó a besarla con lujuria mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la joven. Ella, al contrario que en ocasiones anteriores, le correspondió dejando que las caricias fueran subiendo de tono. Cuando notó al muchacho muy excitado le puso una sonrisa de niña pícara y le dijo. "Por qué no me desatas? Yo también quiero participar" Sharo dejó su tarea un segundo para mirarla indeciso. Akane vio la duda en sus ojos así que le sonrió más sensualmente y le besó. Él no lo pensó más ya que su deseo podía antes que su razón y desató a la muchacha. La hizo levantarse de malas maneras mientras la seguía besando y sobando. Akane no podía aguantar más tanto toqueteo y decidió que aquel era el momento adecuado para actuar dándole un fuerte rodillazo, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, en los genitales. El hombre calló al suelo gritando por su dolor y maldiciéndola mientras la veía coger su móvil y salir corriendo.

Akane corrió y corrió alejándose lo más posible del lugar mientras marcaba el número de su casa. Se acercó el auricular a la oreja parándose tras de un arbusto escondiéndose todo lo que pudo mientras ella pensaba 'por favor…por favor…' De pronto sonó una, dos, tres veces hasta que alguien al otro lado de la línea acudió a sus súplicas.

"Si?"

"Ranma!" y comenzó a llorar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le dedico este capitulo a Itnia, alison500 y a Hanna Asakura Kyouyama. Gracias por vuestros reviews y me alegro de que os guste mi historia. Aqui va el siguiente capitulo. Creo que mas o menos ire actualizando a un capitulo por dia. Asi que no desespereis. Todavia queda mucha historia por delante. Un beso a todos


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Además escribo esto sin ningun ánimo de lucro. Así que por favor no me demanden.**

Capítulo 4

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas un poco subidas de tono. Mas bien en lo que se refiere al lenguaje y a la situacion. Por ello es por lo que crei necesario subir la descripcion de este fic al M. Para aquellos que no se sientan a gusto con estas circunstancias pueden leer el fic a excepcion del tercer parrafo empezando por debajo que se lo pueden saltar. De todas formas lo dejare indicado mediante una flecha. A los demas, espero que les guste la lectura. Repito, quien no se sienta a gusto leyendo fics con un lenguaje y accion con rango del tipo M que se salten el parrafo señalado. Los demas, que lo disfruten. Yo lo dejo en advertencia. Es de ustedes la opcion de acogerse a ella.**

**"…" los personajes hablan**

**'…' lo que están pensando**

**_Jjjj _****letras en cursiva indican flashback**

Ranma llegó de una de sus búsquedas pocos minutos después de que Soun colgara el teléfono. El panorama que se encontró al llegar era desde luego deplorable. Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa tremendamente abatidos. Soun lloraba a lágrima viva y Kasumi se le acercó ofreciéndole un te.

"Hola, qué pasó? Pasó algo malo? Akane está bien?" preguntó terriblemente asustado. Genma fue quien, al percatarse de su llegada, le contó todo lo que había pasado minutos atrás. Mientras escuchaba el relato iba cerrando sus puños apretándolos muy fuerte de manera que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Pero antes de que pudiera responder llamaron a la puerta. Cuando abrió vio que eran Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo y Mouse. Desde que secuestraron a Akane las chicas habían hecho una especie de pacto secreto donde renunciaban al muchacho así que habían buscado consuelo en esos amigos que siempre estuvieron ahí para ellas. No estaban saliendo, pero era obvio que la relación de todos ellos había mejorado considerablemente acercándoles aún más. Ranma les hizo pasar agradeciéndoles su apoyo de todos esos días. No habían dejado de visitarles desde que supieron la noticia. La verdad es que se sentían mal por no saber como ayudar a esa familia que se desmoronaba por momentos. Kasumi les ofreció asiento y les sirvió te a los recién llegados.

"Alguna novedad?" fue la pregunta que hizo Ryoga aunque todos tenían la misma duda en mente.

"Si, él llamo. Hablé con Akane. Mi hija está sufriendo, pero al menos se que sigue viva" dijo Soun con una voz tan triste y temblorosa que a todos hizo que les recorriera un escalofrío. Ranma solo miraba apoyado, de pie, en el marco de la puerta. Vio a Nabiki que se levantó para irse a su habitación. Era increíble lo que la situación había hecho en ella. La mujer de hielo que la caracterizaba desapareció aquella noche. Jamás pudo nadie ver tantas emociones desprenderse de aquella muchacha. Ranma la observó conmocionado. Era una de las que peor lo estaba llevando. El muchacho tenía miedo de que le diera un colapso o algo. Sin embargo, habían sido apoyos muy importantes el uno para el otro. Una de aquellas noches, cuando Ranma acababa de volver de una de sus expediciones, estuvieron hablando largo y tendido sobre Akane y la relación que tenían cada uno de ellos con ella. Ranma descubrió de Nabiki un amor puro e incondicional hacia su familia, escudado tras esa careta fría y despreciativa. Y él le descubrió a ella y a sí mismo su amor por la joven Tendo. Ambos hicieron la promesa de ser mejores personas hacia la muchacha cuando ella volviera. Y todo ello les había ayudado para encontrar una amistad profunda que nunca pensaron que existiría entre futuros cuñado y cuñada.

Sin embargo, Nabiki nunca llegó a subir a su habitación porque cuando estaba por el tercer escalón el teléfono sonó. Ranma fue el que lo cogió. Nabiki bajó corriendo las escaleras y se puso en el localizador una vez supo la protagonista de la llamada.

"Si?" dijo el muchacho.

"Ranma!" y Akane se echó a llorar al otro lado de la línea.

"Akane! Dónde estás?" preguntó muy preocupado.

"No lo se…snif! Me…me he escapado pero pronto vendrán a por mi. Tengo miedo snif!…ellos….ellos me…" más lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

"Cálmate Akane, estamos intentando localizar la llamada."

"Estoy en una especie de bosque. No hay más que árboles. snif! snif! No se que hacer"

"Akane, te juro que te encontraré" Ranma intentaba aparentar más tranquilidad de la que en verdad tenía pero necesitaba reconfortar a esa muchachita que se había metido dentro de su corazón. Oírla de aquella manera no hacía más que aumentar sus ganas de matar al hombre que la había apartado de su lado.

"Vienen a por mi…" y escuchó mucho movimiento. Después un grito que reconoció como de Akane y toda la conversación que pudo escuchar por el teléfono le dejó frío.

Shori la había encontrado y se abalanzó sobre ella tirándola al suelo. Estaba muy enfadado con la chica.

-->"Pero de que vas putita? Te vas a enterar. No debiste hacer eso" y mientras lo decía le propinó dos tremendas bofetadas que hicieron que un hilillo de sangre apareciera de los labios de Akane. Esto no le importó besándola con todas sus fuerzas. Ella solo gritaba y forcejeaba. Pero no habiendo comido mucho durante su cautiverio las fuerzas que tenía no la ayudaban a escapar de su captor. Además las continuas heridas y rasguños causados en el forcejeo mitigaban las ganas de luchar. "Con que querías jugar, eh? Pues ahora te voy a enseñar que conmigo no se juega!" Y diciendo esto le subió las manos sobre la cabeza de la muchacha. Recorrió todo su cuerpo de arriba abajo pasando por su cuello, sus senos, su abdomen. "Te voy a enseñar yo lo que es un hombre maldita puta!" La fue despojando de sus ropas de manera violenta. Akane solo gritaba y sollozaba pidiéndole que parara. Pero sus súplicas cayeron en saco roto. No tuvo mucha oportunidad. Aunque intentó mantener las piernas bien cerradas la fuerza bruta del hombre pudo más. "Ábrete guarra!Así…ves que te voy ha hacer toda una mujer" y dicho esto se desabrochó el pantalón dejando libre su miembro. Lo acercó a la intimidad de la chica y la miró con ojos lascivos. Ella suplicaba. "No, por favor. Por favor…aaaaahhhhhhh!" la penetró fuerte y sin contemplación. Él estaba alocado. Las embestidas eran duras. Akane lloraba y lloraba suplicando que aquella tortura acabara pronto. El hombre eyaculó dentro de la muchacha y se quedó parado, encima de la joven recuperando aliento. Después se levantó, la cargó al hombro una vez la hubo vestido un poco y la llevó de nuevo a su guarida olvidándose por completo del teléfono móvil. ---

Ranma escuchó todo lo ocurrido por teléfono. Nabiki, con los auriculares, también. No dejaban de llorar, pero la chica le pidió que no colgara porque necesitaba tiempo para localizar a su hermana. Al rato escucharon pasos alejarse y Ranma colgó. Todos los presentes, familia y amigos, estaban observando la escena pero Ranma y Nabiki no pudieron pronunciar palabra alguna.

Ranma se encontraba en su habitación. Estaba sentado en el suelo agarrándose sus propias piernas perdido en sus pensamientos recordando la conversación que habían tenido todos minutos antes.

Flashback

_Después de recuperar la compostura, Nabiki acercó un mapa de Nerima y sus alrededores a la mesa señalando dónde se encontraba su hermana. De pronto la cara de Soun se iluminó de la sorpresa._

_"Cómo no se me ocurrió antes! Vuestra madre me comentó que allí la llevó Thorio un par de veces cuando intentaba enamorarla. Su familia tenía por ahí una especie de casucha que hacía tiempo no utilizaban. No se la localización exacta"_

_Así que los cinco amigos decidieron encontrarse al día siguiente por la mañana muy temprano para encontrar a Akane. Ranma quiso ir él solo en ese instante, pero le convencieron de que podría ser peligroso. No sabían cuántos eran ni si estaban armados. Ir así como así sería una imprudencia y podría poner en peligro la vida de la chica. El muchacho no pudo por menos que aceptar la ayuda que le brindaban._

Fin del flashback

'No te preocupes Akane' pensó. 'Pronto estarás de vuelta…conmigo' y se quedó dormido en esa misma posición.

_Aquí va un nuevo capítulo. Lo siento por Akane pero era necesario que esto ocurriera. Aunque no es de mi agrado desvelar el final de mis fics no se preocupen. A mi me gustan los finales felices y este lo tendra por descontado. Dedico mi fic a todos esos seguidores que lo encuentran interesante y que les gusta. Quiero hacer mencion especial a Hitomi Kansaki Fanel, Itnia, Hanna Asakura kyouyama y Mary93. Espero que esta escena no os haya defraudado. Un beso a todos._


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Además escribo esto sin ningun ánimo de lucro. Así que por favor no me demanden.**

Capítulo 5

**"…" los personajes hablan**

**'…' lo que están pensando**

**_Jjjj _****letras en cursiva indican flashback**

**(…) comentarios de la autora**

**Advertencia: aquí va otra nota (como veis me gusta avisaros de las cosas, le estoy cogiendo el gustillo) Yo creo que ya ha pasado lo peor de todo lo que os vais a encontrar en este fic (con respecto a lenguaje y demas) aqui quiza tambien hay un poco de eso por eso lo mismo que antes, si no os gustan esas cosas no leais el ultimo parrafo. Solo es advertencia. De todas formas, se que es quiza un poco duro el fic. No queria hacer polemica ni nada. Es otra realidad que tambien existe. Queria plasmarla. Poner a los protagonistas de esta serie que me encanta en situaciones quiza mas adversas. Aunque no es el primer fic en el que sale el tema de la violacion. No me entretengo mas. Que lo disfruteis.**

La mañana vino más pronto de lo esperado. Unos rayos de luz, que cayeron justo sobre la cara de un muchacho de cabellos negros agarrados en una trenza, lo hicieron despertar estirando todo el cuerpo pues la postura tan incómoda en la que se había quedado dormido hizo que se le quedaran los músculos agarrotados. Se fue al baño a darse una ducha rápida y ya vestido y preparado para partir, bajó al salón encontrándose a todos sus compañeros de viaje también listos y preparados desayunando unos platos que Kasumi había realizado especialmente para ellos. Se sentó en su posición de siempre y echó un vistazo al sitio vacío a su lado. Era el sitio que ocupaba Akane. Desde que la raptaron nadie se sentó ahí. Decidieron dejarlo tal y como estaba para cuando volviera. Todos tenían la esperanza de que ella volvería.

Ya de camino vemos a Ranma a la cabecera del grupo seguido muy de cerca por Ukyo y Shampoo que estaban conversando animadamente y, tras ellas, Mouse y Ryoga, que discutían sobre alguna cosa sin importancia. De pronto Ryoga se perdió en sus pensamientos observando a Ranma. Él sabía hacía mucho tiempo que su mejor amigo-enemigo estaba enamorado de Akane. Quizá mucho antes de que el mismo Ranma lo supiera. Eso no le impidió intentar conquistar a Akane a su manera, pero siempre supo que no tenía oportunidad porque la chica le confesaba una y otra vez a su mascota P-chan lo mucho que le importaba el artista marcial de trenza. Era el único hombre que ocupaba su corazón. Aunque Ranma no había dicho nada a nadie sabía que estaba sufriendo mucho. Entonces miró a Ukyo delante de él. Y después recordó a Akari. Lo había pasado muy mal cuando ella le dejó por otro entrenador porcino de su pueblo y buscó consuelo en la muchacha cocinera. Ahora sentía algo muy fuerte por ella. Mucho más de lo que alguna vez sintió por Akane o por Akari. Si algún día la pasaba algo simplemente se moriría. Una voz lo sacó de su ensoñación. "Bien chicos, nos quedan apenas unos kilómetros para llegar al lugar marcado. Si seguimos caminando a este paso llegaremos en unas horas" dijo Ranma.

"Pero antes deberíamos pararnos a comer, llevamos caminando toda la mañana y ya son más de las dos" contestó Ukyo.

"No! Tenemos que llegar. Ya comeremos después"

"Chica espátula tener razón. Shampoo necesitar comer. Shampoo ganar fuerzas tras comida"

"Ranma, las chicas tienen razón. No haremos mucho medio muertos de hambre. Necesitamos toda la energía posible para rescatar a Akane" fue el comentario de Mouse. Ranma no pudo menos que darse por vencido sabiendo que sus amigos tenían razón. Suspiró, se quitó la mochila y se sentó en una roca mientras veía como el resto de sus compañeros se preparaban para comer. Minutos después un plato de ramen le fue ofrecido por la chica de cabellos púrpuras. 'Akane, pronto estaré contigo. Espérame' pensó.

Akane estaba tirada en el suelo con la mirada perdida. Sus ropas lo formaban tan solo unos trapos que la tapaban mínimamente. Su uniforme había sido destrozado el día que Sharo abusó de ella. Quería morirse. Ya no le importaba nada ni nadie. Simplemente sentía que el día anterior había sido el peor de su vida. Ese día una parte de ella misma había desaparecido para siempre. Alguien entró al cuarto. Akane no reaccionó hasta que notó unas manos en sus senos. Sin embargo no dijo nada ni hizo nada. Ya todo le daba igual. Thorio se dedicó a observarla mientras jugaba con los pechos de la muchacha. "Qué pretendías, eh? A dónde ibas pequeña?" dijo con odio. En ese mismo momento quiso causarle a la muchacha el mismo dolor que le causaron a él cuando la mujer de su vida se casó con otro. La cogió de un brazo y la puso pie. La besó bruscamente. "Qué pretendías escapándote eh, puta?" pero al no obtener respuesta la abofeteó tan fuerte que la tiró contra la pared. Después cayó al suelo. Un gran moratón empezó a aparecer en su cara además de otros menores en brazos y piernas. En algunos casos podía verse heridas nuevamente abiertas. Repitió el proceso varias veces pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Esto lo enfadó aún más. Desató los pies de la muchacha y empujándola la acercó hasta la pared. Allí la aplastó con su cuerpo. Subió sus brazos, aun atados, por encima de la cabeza de la chica, y la besó el cuello mientras que su mano libre se posaba en su entrepierna. Akane simplemente se dejó hacer. Un grito de Sharo advirtiendo a su padre que había llegado hizo que dejara a la muchacha y saliera de la habitación. Ella resbaló por la pared hasta el suelo y arrodillada empezó a llorar.

_Hola! solo unas breves notas para contestar a unos reviews que me habeis mandado:_

_Para Itnia: gracias por tu comentario. Tranquila, odio la pareja Nabiki-Ranma (lo siento a quienes les guste) no es por ofender. Supongo que quise hacer las cosas un poco mas melodramaticas pero creo que son mas reales. Espero que te siga gustando._

_Para Hitomi Kansaki Fanel y Erin espero que no os moleste que os ponga juntos pero me ha parecido curioso que me hayais puesto lo mismo. Sobre como son Shori y Thorio fisicamente...os lo dejo a vuestra eleccion. Yo también estoy de acuerdo que por lo menos que sean guapos y esten buenos no? ;) y lo de matarlos...yo entiendo pero si que soys malas! no, no voy a matarlos, sorrys! es que pense que suficiente melodramatico iba ya a ser el fic como pa incluir muertes. Iran a donde se merecen, y habra final feliz. No voy a descubrir mas, quiero que os sorprenda aunque sea un poquito. Voy a ser buena y este capitulo tambien lo subo. Dos en un mismo dia! No se si mañana subire algun capitulo o no porque no creo que este en casa hasta tarde. Disfrutarlo y no dudeis en darme vuestra opinion. Hasta ahora estais siendo muy condescendientes. Muchas gracias! Un beso a todos._


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Además escribo esto sin ningun ánimo de lucro. Así que por favor no me demanden.**

Capítulo 6

**"…" los personajes hablan**

**'…' lo que están pensando**

**_Jjjj _****letras en cursiva indican flashback**

**(…) comentarios de la autora**

Los muchachos se habían vuelto a poner en marcha. Decidieron seguir el sendero que marchaba a lo largo del río para así evitar perderse. Además, Ranma recordó que Akane le había nombrado que oía agua desde donde se encontraba cautiva. Pasaron varias horas hasta que llegaron a la zona señalizada. Como estaba oscureciendo decidieron acampar y por la mañana, con luz, terminar su misión. Ranma se opuso tenazmente pero los argumentos de los muchachos fueron más fuertes. Además, la lluvia, que comenzó a caer en ese instante, fue una razón de peso para esperar al día siguiente.

Abrieron todos las tiendas de campaña y, después de cenar unos okonomiyakis cortesía de Ukyo, se fueron a sus tiendas a dormir. Ranma se levantó poco después a recorrer la zona una vez hubo confirmado que todos sus compañeros dormían. Caminó cerca de un kilómetro al norte cuando descubrió, escondida en el bosque, una pequeña casa de madera custodiada por varios mastodontes armados alrededor de la misma. Se acercó cuanto pudo para escuchar la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro. Su cuerpo de mujer, al ser más pequeño, le daba esa capacidad de esconderse fácilmente, lo que agradeció. Solo pudo ver, a través de una ventana abierta, la figura de dos hombres, empañadas por la oscuridad, discutiendo.

"No me puedo creer que la dejaras escapar. Eres un inútil!"

"Ella me engañó. Pero te puedo asegurar que le di su merecido"

"Y que pasó de tu móvil. Ya lo encontraste?"

"No, la chica debió perderlo cuando huyó. Mañana iré a por otro. Por cierto papá, para qué trajiste a esos de ahí fuera" dijo Sharo refiriéndose a los guardaespaldas 4x4 que custodiaban el lugar.

"No me fío de Soun Tendo, no ha hecho nada hasta ahora pero no quiero correr riesgos. Además, ya me estoy cansando de esa niña estúpida. O la casamos pronto o la matamos. Ya veré, lo consultaré con la almohada esta noche"

"Pero yo pensé que la querías para vengarte por lo de su madre"

"Sí, pero también he pensado que sufrirá mucho más si ella está muerta y le enviamos un dedo, o un pie"

"Tienes razón" y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, cruel "Además, ella ya no tiene secretos para mí" y dicho esto ambos se fueron a dormir.

Ranma estaba que estallaba de ira. Pero se contuvo. Esperaría a mañana para atacar ya que uno de ellos no estaría y serían 5 artistas marciales los que pelearían frente a esas peligrosas armas. Sin embargo ese pensamiento no lo pudo librar de las ganas que tenía en matar a cada uno de ellos con sus propias manos.

Igual que llegó se alejó hasta el campamento, se metió en su tienda despojándose de sus ropas mojadas y se durmió dedicando su último pensamiento a Akane.

_Hola! Jo, lo siento. Otro capitulo cortito. Pero no os preocupeis que a partir de ahora seran mas largos. _

_Saludo_s_ a Itnia: Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic. La verdad es que tampoco queria meterme mucho a hablar de las otras chicas. Yo es que soy Ranma-Akane 100. Lo siento si alguien espera otro tipo de relacion entre personajes porque aqui no la abra._

_Tambien queria saludar a Zauberry, .SeReNeTy 1660. y HawkAngel XD. No se si estaran leyendo este fic pero queria agradecerles sus comentarios sobre mi oneshoot "Una noche de estrellas". Me alegro de que les haya gustado y prometo escribir mas fics de ese estilo.Tengo otra serie mas larga y por decirlo asi mas linda en camino. Pero esa se tardara bastante pues solo tengo cuatro capitulos escritos. Y seguramente sea una serie mucho mas larga que esta._

_En definitiva, que gracias por todo vuestro apoyo. Que espero que os siga gustando. Aqui os dejo un capitulo mas para que me vayais diciendo que os parece. Seguramente esta noche o mañana a mas tardar envie un nuevo capitulo. Como veis ya vamos entrando mas en escena. Hasta entonces. Un beso y un saludo a todos mis lectores. Os quiero!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Además escribo esto sin ningun ánimo de lucro. Así que por favor no me demanden.**

Capítulo 7

**"…" los personajes hablan**

**'…' lo que están pensando**

**_Jjjj _****letras en cursiva indican flashback**

**(…) comentarios y aclaraciones de la autora**

Al día siguiente el grupo de amigos se levantó muy temprano y, después de tomar un suculento almuerzo, emprendieron camino guiados por Ranma quien les comentó, mientras comían, su descubrimiento nocturno. No tardaron mucho en localizar la cabaña pero tuvieron que esconderse porque vieron como salía Sharo y tomaba uno de los coches aparcados en la puerta alejándose del lugar.

"Creo que antes de atacar uno de nosotros debería inspeccionar el terreno para ver por dónde nos tendremos que mover" comentó Mouse.

"Estoy de acuerdo, yo iré" saltó Ryoga.

"Chico cerdo no poder ir. Ryoga perderse en camino con sentido de orientación" afirmó Shampoo.

"Shampoo tiene razón Ryoga. Yo iré" contestó Ranma.

"No preocupar Ranma. Yo ser mejor candidata. No hacer nada hasta que Shampoo vuelva" y sin dejarles argumentar la muchacha se echó un balde de agua encima y, transformada en una linda gatita lila, se dirigió hacia el lugar.

Recorrió la casa sin ser vista. Pudo apreciar que había cuatro de esos gorilas custodiando la casa, todos ellos armados. Después saltó, sin ser vista, por una de las ventanas hacia el interior. Cuando acostumbró sus ojos a la oscuridad observó una puerta, al final de la sala, abierta y, asomándose con cautela, lo que vio la dejó muda. Allí estaba Akane, mucho más delgada de lo normal aplastada contra el suelo y, sobre ella, el cuerpo de un hombre bastante más mayor. Una cuerda tirada un poco más lejos. Akane, totalmente desatada pero sumisa, no movía un músculo para evitar que su secuestrador la tocase. Simplemente lloraba en silencio. El hombre le había levantado la prenda que cubría sus senos y, mientras que con una mano le sujetaba las manos por la zona de sus muñecas, con la otra los tocaba desesperado. "Voy a probar lo que le diste a mi hijo muñequita" dijo el hombre y su mano se fue trasladando hacia las piernas de la muchacha. Shampoo estaba blanca. Decidió que tenía que hacer algo para evitar aquello así que volvió a saltar por una de las ventanas atacando a uno de los guardaespaldas arañándole la cara. Con el griterío Thorio dejó sus quehaceres dejando la puerta de la habitación de Akane entreabierta y se dirigió a ver la causa del alboroto. Shampoo aprovechó esta circunstancia para adentrarse de nuevo a la casa y entrar donde estaba Akane. La encontró totalmente deshecha, tapándose con sus manos acurrucada en un rincón. La visión de aquella muchacha en esa situación la partió el alma. Nunca habían sido verdaderas amigas debido a su rivalidad por el muchacho de trenza. Pero eso iba más allá y no pudo mas que compadecerse de la suerte de su "nueva amiga". Se acercó a ella y ronroneó a sus pies queriendo darla consuelo. Pero Akane no la veía. Simplemente se había evadido para no sentir ese dolor en su corazón. Shampoo oyó pasos y decidió que ese era el momento de irse.

"No creéis que está tardando mucho?" dijo Ukyo algo preocupada.

"Si no vuelve en 5 minutos iremos los demás. Además algo pasó que causó muchos gritos y no quiero que leocurranada" dijo Mouse.

Shampoo apareció en ese instante caminando pesadamente. Con una tetera, ya preparada, Ukyo roció a la gata mientras los chicos se giraban para no ver la desnudez de la muchacha. Ranma se encontraba unpoco más alejado que los demás de la gata. Despuésde tanto tiempo seguía sin poder superar su aversión a los gatos.Cuando ella se hubo vestido todos voltearon a que les contaran que había sucedido. El más impaciente era Ranma. Sin embargo, ninguno se esperó la reacción de la amazona. Simplemente susurró "La vi." y llevándose sus manos a la cara empezó a sollozar amargamente. Nadie pudo reaccionar. Ranma se preocupó aún más. Cuando, tras unos minutos, la amazona se calmó contestó a todas esas preguntas no hechas pero que circulaban por las mentes de sus compañeros. "Haber cuatro hombres, uno a cada lado de la casa, armados bien. También estar jefe dentro. Ser simple. Sala grande con armario grande donde estar Akane." Después hizo una pausa y posó sus ojos en Ranma. Él le sostuvo la mirada. "Espero que Ranma estar preparado. A Ranma no gustar lo que verá dentro."

"Imagino que algo terrible por como has vuelto, pero tranquila. Mantendré la calma. Nadie impedirá que la salve y menos yo mismo. Bien, esto es lo que vamos ha hacer…"

Akane despertó con el ruido. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida tras el ataque de Thorio hacía tan solo unos instantes. No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado porque se evadió de esa realidad. Pero ahora estaba plenamente consciente. Se cubrió lo mejor que pudo su desnudez con las ropas y escuchó atentamente. Se oía mucho jaleo, gritos, disparos, golpes… Luego escuchó pasos acercándose. Era Shori que había vuelto, en algún momento, de su viaje. Ella intentó huir pero sus piernas no le respondieron. Shori cogió la cuerda del suelo y le ató las manos a la chica por delante. Después la cogió con fuerza haciendo que se levantara y, apoyado contra la puerta, le puso la pistola en la sien. "Si no gritas no te pasará nada" le susurró y casi empujándola la arrastró fuera situándola delante de él para que le sirviera como escudo. Nada mas salir se topó con un chico con trenza que lo miraba con odio infinito. Shori pudo observar que no quedaba ni rastro de su padre o de los hombres que los protegían. Tampoco había rastro de los muchachas que acompañaban al chico que tenía delante. Estaban ellos tres solos, así que decidió utilizar su único recurso y apretando el agarre a la chica dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa "Hola … Ranma".

_Vale, aqui va otro capitulo. Que pasara? Os deje en suspense? soy mala verdad :P Bueno, este tiene un poco mas de 1000 palabras. Mas largo que los anteriores. Solo quiero mandar un par de saludos. _

_Para alison500. Muchas gracias por tus opiniones. Si que cambie la clasificacion pero lo mas fuerte ha pasado. El resto sera bastante mas suave un poco mas a gusto de todos supongo. De todas formas aun queda mucho fic por delante. Creo que este es el capitulo 7. Os puedo asegurar que queda serie para rato. Me alegro que te guste. Un beso._

_Para Itnia: me encanta siempre lo que me escribes. Aqui va mas. Es que no quiero enviaros todo de golpe para asi manteneros un poco mas en suspense. Muchas gracias de verdad. Siempre me anima mogollon lo que me escribes._

_Os lo dedico a las dos. A Itnia y a Alison500. Y al resto espero que tambien les este gustando. Lo dicho, queda mucho fic por delante. Un beso a todos y prometo actualizar pronto._


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Además escribo esto sin ningun ánimo de lucro. Así que por favor no me demanden.**

Capítulo 8

**"…" los personajes hablan**

**'…' lo que están pensando**

**_Jjjj _****letras en cursiva indican flashback**

**(…) comentarios y aclaraciones de la autora**

Decidieron que cada uno atacaría a uno de los guardaespaldas y Ranma iría a por el jefe en persona. El plan era simple, ir, atacar y ganar sin dejarles posibilidad alguna. Una vez los tuvieran a todos los llevarían al pueblo más cercano y los entregarían a la policía. Un plan sencillo conlleva una ejecución sencilla. Se acercaron en el más mínimo silencio rodeando la casa. Shampoo y Ukyo se vistieron de manera provocativa, al igual que Ranma, que se había transformado en mujer, y caminaron hacia ellos manteniendo una alegre conversación entre sí. Los hombres mas cercanos a la parte trasera las vieron llegar y las miraron con ojos lascivos mientras, olvidándose de su cometido, fueron a prestarles su ayuda (y algo más) a esas tres ardientes jovencitas. Eso fue un descuido para ellos pues esas muchachas no tan indefensas, les atacaron perdiendo las armas de todos ellos. Ante tal escándalo, se acercaron los hombres de la parte de delante, pero no pudieron hacer mucho más una vez se unieron Ryoga y Mouse. Thorio también salió al encuentro de aquel desastre. Aunque los desarmaron a todos ellos pronto, no se pudo evitar un par de balas que fueron a herir a Mouse en un brazo y a Ukyo en una pierna. Heridas que no eran graves pero que necesitaban limpiarse antes de una posible infección. Por ello Ranma decidió que se fueran todos ellos a llevar a los agresores, maniatados e inconscientes, al pueblo y, también, a pedir ayuda médica. El muchacho de trenza, ya convertido en hombre, se despidió de sus amigos quedando en encontrarse en el hospital y fue a abrazar a Akane y a decirle que la pesadilla había terminado. No contaba con que Shori, que había llegado tan solo unos minutos antes durante la pelea, se encontraba en el interior.

Entró en la pequeña choza y vio una puerta, al fondo, abierta. Supuso que Akane estaría allí por lo que se dirigió hacia aquella estancia cuando dos figuras salieron a trompicones. Lo que vio hizo que su corazón se detuviera. Allí, delante suyo, estaba Akane, con las manos atadas sobre su vientre, sujeta por aquel tipo y con un arma apoyada y lista para utilizarse, en su sien. La vio muy delgada, con moratones aquí y allá. Heridas por todas partes, alguna sangrando todavía, y sus mejillas muy rojas e hinchadas. Los ojos estaban rojos también dejando escapar un camino de lágrimas a lo largo de su rostro. El pelo más largo y revuelto y apenas unos trapos que taparan su cuerpo. Las rodillas y los pies los tenía totalmente magullados y en carne viva. Y pudo notar un sentimiento mezclado de depresión en sus ojos empañado por algo de sorpresa e ilusión al verle. Ranma solo quería abrazarla y matar a quien hubiera hecho eso a la chica. Una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento dándose cuenta, así, de que hacía rato que no respiraba.

"Hola…Ranma" dijo el muchacho que la sujetaba.

"Cómo sabes quien soy?" respondió el artista marcial con ira.

"Se muchas cosas de ti. Mi padre y yo os estuvimos estudiando durante mucho tiempo antes de llevarnos a esta preciosidad. Solo esperábamos el momento oportuno y una tarde se presentó sin más"

"Suéltala!" le exigió.

"Así no funcionan las cosas."decía con sorna "Veras, por lo que veo tus amigos se han ido con mi padre y el resto así que para escapar solo tengo que pasarte a ti. Y que mejor forma que llevarme un seguro y, además, un seguro muy rico" dijo esto con un tono de voz de burla mientras que una de sus manos bajaba a posarse en uno de los pechos de la joven y le lamía en la oreja. Todo esto sin quitar el arma de su sitio. Akane, ante tal "caricia" pegó un respingo y puso cara de asco.

"Suéltala!" volvió a gritar Ranma haciendo un ademán de acercarse pero Shori no lo permitió apretando el arma contra la chica y amenazándole.

"Déjame pasar o la mato aquí mismo!"

Ranma dudó. El corazón le dolía viendo a Akane así. La muchacha no pudo resistirlo y se echó a llorar.

"Déjala ir y tómame a mí como rehén. Si eso es lo que quieres no pondré resistencia algunapero por favor, suéltala" suplicó.

"Ja, ja, ja,ja ! Y para que te querría yo a ti si se puede saber? Con la chica puedo divertirme. Quizá no lo sepas pero me he llevado un regalito muy bonito de ella, verdad cariño?"

"De que hablas"

"Ah! Claro, tu no puedes saberlo. Ella…" hizo una pausa y con un tono inferior y lleno de diversión y de maldad dijo "La hice mía"

"Que!"

"Claro, verdad cariño? Vamos, díselo a Ranma"

"Es cierto eso Akane?"

Akane miró con ojos vidriosos a Ranma que la observaba detenidamente. No pudo aguantar su vista.

"Maldito bastardo! Como te atreviste siquiera a tocarla! Te mataré me oíste?" y se lanzó contra Shori. Sin embargo, llevado por la ira sus movimientos fueron torpes y Shori más rápido disparándole un balazo que rozó al joven causándole una herida superficial en el costado.

"aaaahhh.!" gritó Ranma.

"Ja,jajajaja" rió Shori. Pero en un descuido Akane, al igual que la vez anterior, le propinó una fuerte patada en la entrepierna sacando fuerzas de flaqueza que hizo que el chico cayera. Ranma aprovechó la ayuda de su prometida para rematar al muchacho propinándole una gran cantidad de puñetazos con el truco de las castañas calientes que lo dejó KO. Lo último que pudo gritar antes de caer inconsciente fue "Maldita…perra". Ranma, sin inmutarse por el dolor de su herida, cogió varias cuerdas atándolo de pies y manos y se acercó a su prometida que se encontraba en una esquina, de rodillas y llorando a mares. Se agachó hasta su altura, la desató y la abrazó mimosamente. "Ya pasó Akane, ya pasó" y ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro dejando salir todo su dolor.

Ryoga llegó varios minutos después y se encontró con Akane en brazos de Ranma quien la mecía cariñosamente. "Te estábamos esperando Ranma. Nos preocupó que tardaras tanto. Estas bien?"

"Si, Ryoga. Llegó el otro antes de lo que esperábamos" dijo casi en un susurro.

"Y Akane, esta bien?"

"Esta muy herida y asustada. Pero he conseguido que se quedara dormida así podrá descansar. La pesadilla ha terminado Ryoga, volvamos a casa."

Y así ambos pusieron rumbo hacia donde se encontraba el resto de sus compañeros. Ryoga cargaba al hombre mientras que Ranma llevaba cuidadosamente a Akane en brazos. Una vez llegaron al pueblo se encontraron a Mouse, Ukyo y Shampoo esperándoles. Las heridas de los dos primeros habían sido ya curadas y vendadas. Ranma no quiso entrar. Suplicó a sus amigos que se pusieran en marcha una vez entregado al otro secuestrador a la policía y anduvieron todo el día hasta que llegaron a Nerima. Era muy tarde y estaban todos muy cansados. Ranma les agradeció a todos su ayuda y les pidió que se fueran a sus casas. "Yo iré a ver al doctor Tofu. Akane necesita asistencia médica"

"Muy bien Ranma. Mañana nos pasaremos por allí a veros" dijo Ukyo. Y así se despidieron.

_Bueno, aqui va el siguiente capítulo. Lo siento por el desastre de pelea que he puesto pero reconozco que no se me dan bien esas cosas. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. No ha acabado aqui la cosa. Aun queda mucha historia por delante._

_Para Pily-chan: gracias por tu comentario. Espero que te guste como se desarrole el fic. Por aqui encontraras muchos otros fics de Ranma muy interesantes tambien. Un beso._

_ParaDelaila: lo siento por la suerte que corrio Akane. En fin, aun asi espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. No dudes en volver a escribirme con lo que sea. Un beso_

_Para Itnia: Muchas gracias por todo. Siempre haces que sonria con tus reviews. Ya se que puede que Ranma este muy tranquilo al principio. Aqui es donde pierde un poco los nervios. Pero intentaba mostrar un poco que el muchacho debia guardar sangre fria en esta situacion. Quiero decir, lo mejor es no perder los nervios porque entonces las cosas suceden mal, o nos volvemos torpes...De toas formas al pobre le queda un rato por sufrir. Espero que te guste. Un beso._

_Para Dark Ryoga: Hola, gracias tambien por escribir. Cierto es que hay cosas que no estoy dando mucho detalle. Lo dejo un poco a vuestra imaginacion. Siento las escenas tan duras tambien. Queria hacer algo un poquito diferente. De todas formas no queria enrollarme mucho con cosas un poco fuera de la historia. Pero en adelante intentare ser mas concisa. Lo prometo. Y Ryoga no va a jugar un papel muy importante en esta historia. Sorrys! Habra otra persona que espero que os sorprenda. Ya lo vereis mas adelante. Gracias y espero que te guste. Un beso_

_Y para los demas, muchos me habeis pedido que sufran bastante. Jejeje. Lo siento si os he decepcionado por esa solucion mas sencilla pero no me parecio que se tomaran las cosas por sus propias manos. Os puedo asegurar que ellos nunca mas volveran a entorpecer la vida de nuestros protagonistas. Creo que el mejor castigo es que se queden presos de por vida. No se, si habeis pensado en otra cosa y quereis contarmelo me parecera genial. Aun queda mucho por delante. Y los estoy enviando bastante a menudo para que no perdais interes. Espero que os este gustando a todos. Un beso_


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Además escribo esto sin ningun ánimo de lucro. Así que por favor no me demanden.**

Capítulo 9

**"…" los personajes hablan**

**'…' lo que están pensando**

**_Jjjj _****letras en cursiva indican flashback**

**(…) comentarios y aclaraciones de la autora**

Ya era por la mañana. Ranma decidió llamar en cuanto llegó a la clínica. Pero pidió a Kasumi, tras darle la buena nueva, que esperasen un poco antes de ir. Que él les avisaría diciendo que Akane necesitaba descansar. Kasumi accedió a su petición diciéndole que esperaría noticias suyas. Apenas había dormido unas horas en la silla al lado de la cama de Akane. El doctor Tofu le había curado la herida del costado y a ella la había revisado por encima para ver si tenía alguna herida grave. Ranma se tranquilizó cuando supo que solo eran golpes superficiales y que no había ningún daño interno. Por lo menos eso fue lo que encontró en su primer examen médico. Decidieron esperar hasta que ella despertara. Y así pasó toda la noche de ayer y el día de hoy. Akane seguía dormida y Ranma velaba su sueño. El doctor le había comentado que era normal después de tantas emociones sufridas. Pero el verla ahí, tan quieta, le hacía recordar cuando la perdió en Jusenkyo y rezaba porque despertara pronto.

Así pasó todo el día hasta la noche. Ranma se había quedado dormido cogiendo una de las finas manos de Akane y con la cabeza apoyada en la cama. De pronto sintió presión en sus dedos y, cuando alzó la vista, la vio intentando, forzosamente, abrir los ojos.

"Hola Akane. Bienvenida" dijo en el tono más dulce que encontró.

Akane terminó de abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una luz cegadora. Después de tanto tiempo encerrada tanta luz repentina solo consiguió deslumbrarla. Luego escuchó una voz conocida y giró su cabeza hacia allí. Entonces lo vio. Una de sus manos entre las de Ranma, el sentado en la silla con cara de no haber dormido mucho, mirándola con ojos llenos de afecto y ternura, humedecidos por lágrimas repentinas. Esos ojos azul-grisáceos que siempre la cautivaron. Sin embargo, al verlo solo pudo recordar todo lo que había pasado. Vio a un hombre, que le cogía la mano. Quizá pretendiera algo más de ella. La apartó al instante, asustada. Giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado y lloró. No dijo nada. No había nada que decir. Ella se repetía una y otra vez 'Pero Akane, si es Ranma. Qué demonios estás haciendo? Él te salvó. Él no es como ellos' pero no pudo evitar sentir temor.

Ranma se sorprendió ante esa reacción. Ella había huido de él en otras ocasiones pero no como aquella. Una mezcla de tristeza y miedo se apoderó de su ser. Ella no dijo nada. Él tampoco. Simplemente se levantó y llamó al doctor Tofu. Cuando el médico llegó salió de la habitación para pensar.

_Hola! lo siento. Otro capítulo corto. Espero que no me odien! Aqui digamos que empieza la otra parte de la historia. Espero que les guste._

_Para Delaila: Este capítulo te lo dedico. Gracias por escribir. Para algería tuya (espero) dire que vamos mas o menos por la mitad de la historia asi que quedan otros tantos capitulos por delante. Ahora viene, por decirlo así, la parte bonita, la parte romántica que supongo todo el mundo espera. Espero que te guste. Un beso_

_Al resto, lo mismo. Aun queda mucha historia por delante y espero que les este gustando. No duden en hacerme llegar cualquier duda, queja, opinion...lo que sea. Estare encantada de saber que pensais de mi historia. Espero que os este gustando. Un beso a todos._


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Además escribo esto sin ningun ánimo de lucro. Así que por favor no me demanden.**

Capítulo 10

**"…" los personajes hablan**

**'…' lo que están pensando**

**_Jjjj _****letras en cursiva indican flashback**

**(…) comentarios y aclaraciones de la autora**

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que Akane era libre. Durante ese tiempo todos los miembros de su familia fueron a visitarla. La besaban, la hablaban, la abrazaban…pero nunca obtenían un solo gesto de la menor de las Tendo. Ni con su familia ni con sus amigos. Akane no habló desde que la rescataron y eso estaba preocupando sobremanera a todas las personas para las que ella era importante. Sin embargo, Tofu les pidió que intentasen no agobiarla ni forzarla a hablar. Ella lo haría por sí sola. Ranma, en esas semanas, no se separó de su lado. Se veía más demacrado pero él seguía en pie. Apoyándola. Todos, familia y amigos, temían por su salud. Pero Ranma no pensaba en sí mismo. Pensaba en ella. El doctor Tofu le dijo una vez.

Flashback

_"Venga doctor. Yo se que le dices eso a la familia para que se quede tranquila pero yo quiero saber la verdad. Algo pasa, lo siento, que le pasa a Akane?"_

_"Veo que a ti no se te puede engañar Ranma. Es cierto, me preocupa su estado. Temo que entre en depresión. Además hay algo…"_

_"Qué es doctor?"_

_"No puedo decírtelo aún porque no he confirmado mis sospechas" Ranma puso cara de decepción. "entiéndelo, cuando pueda te prometo que serás el primero en saberlo. Hasta entonces debes seguir siendo paciente. Y ayudarla. Ahora es cuando más te necesita."_

Fin de flash back

'Ya ha pasado más de una semana desde entonces y no se nada. Hay algo que está pasando. Tofu se tiró el otro día horas dentro de la habitación. Mierda! Y Akane me sigue rehuyendo. Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!'

"Ranma?"

"Eh?"

El doctor estaba sentado a su lado en la sala de espera. Acababa de llegar de revisar de nuevo a Akane. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

"Ranma, tenemos que hablar. Tu madre está con Akane. Será mejor que vayamos a mi despacho. Es un tema muy delicado."

Sin decir más, ambos se levantaron. El despacho del doctor Tofu era una habitación más o menos pequeña que contaba con una mesa llena de papeles y un par de sillas a cada lado. Estaba iluminada por un gran ventanal que daba a la calle. Tofu tomó asiento y le indicó a Ranma que hiciera lo mismo. Pero el doctor no habló inmediatamente. Se volvió a levantar y llamó a su ayudante. Le pidió que trajera te. Después Tofu le ofreció una taza a Ranma que aceptó gustoso y luego preparó otra para él. Ranma se impacientaba pero no quería decir nada aún. Sabía que el doctor hablaría cuando lo considerase necesario. El hombre se tomó su taza casi de un trago y después de un largo suspiro miró hacia su acompañante que lo observaba interrogante. Sin más preámbulos, dijo:

"Ranma, lo que te tengo que decir es muy serio y tienes que prometerme que no saldrá de esta habitación hasta que yo diga lo contrario"

"Claro doctor. Que pasa? Es sobre Akane verdad?" preguntó suplicante.

"Me temo que sí" e hizo una larga pausa. Al ver que no continuaba Ranma le inquirió.

"Vamos doctor, necesito saberlo y esta espera me está matando. Apenas puedo comer, mucho menos dormir. Qué tiene?"

"Verás…he intentado hablar con ella. Pero no responde a nada. He estado hablando con un psicólogo amigo mío y vendrá a visitarla en unos días pues ahora está en un congreso en París. Como ella no reacciona tengo que hablarlo con alguien de la familia pero conociendo a vuestros padres he pensado que era mejor que tu lo supieras primero porque necesito que consigas llegar hasta ella."

"Doctor, no entiendo. Hable claro por favor"

"Alguna vez habéis intimado?"

"Qué?"

"Que si habéis intimado…ya sabes…ella y tu…vosotros habéis tenido relaciones?"

"No…nosotros…"

"Ranma, seré directo. Te has acostado con ella?"

La cara de Ranma enrojeció "No! Cla…claro que no!" y tuvo que apartar su vista del doctor porque en ese momento se imaginó a él con Akane, los dos en la cama de ella, besándose, abrazándose…él se ponía sobre Akane y la empezaba a morder el cuello mientras sus manos bajaban hacia su cintura…Sacudió su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos. No era el momento ahora para eso. "A que viene esa pregunta doctor? No me malinterprete pero eso es algo un tanto personal y no entiendo a que viene…"

"Uff…" suspiró "esta bien. Ranma, te diré la verdad" El doctor miró seriamente al muchacho de trenza. Este le sostuvo la mirada. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del chico. El doctor Tofu estaba demasiado serio.

"Ranma, Akane está embarazada"

_Hola! he vuelto. No actualice por la mañana porque he estado trabajando to el dia. Pero veis que no me olvido de vosotros y na mas llegar me he conectado para poneros otro capitulo. Se lo esperaban? Previsible? Imagino que para muchos si lo era. Lo siento entonces. Ya se, ya se. Ahora definitivamente querreis que mate a los secuestradores, no? jejeje. Que pasara en el proximo capitulo? Como se lo tomara Ranma? La abandonara? No? Que piensan?_

_Para Minue: gracias por tus reviews. Me ha encantado el castigo que les impones a los secuestradores :D Gracias por lo de buena persona (aunque en el fondo soy un poco diablilla xD) Voy a ir actualizando mu seguido porque la historia ya esta completa (aunque estoy pensando modificar el final porque no estoy muy convencida, ya vere) Me alegro que te guste. Un beso._

_Para Itnia: Ahora si que querras muerte pa los violadores no? jejeje. Soy mu mala. Lo se! Ranma va a pasar por unas cuantas cosas todavia. Akane tambien. Ya se ira viendo. Creo que vas a acertar en lo de la persona que sorprenda.Bueno, ya veremos como continua la historia. Te esperabas esto? No dudes en escribirme. Un beso._

_Para Delaila: otra actualizacion mas. Si, esto ira rapido. No os molesta mucho cuando un fic se tarda años en actualizar? Reconozco que a mi me pone de los nervios porque cuando se actualiza ya no me acuerdo de que iba la historia y pierdo interes. Espero que de esta manera os tenga en vilo :D Que te parece lo que le he hecho a la pobre Akane? Todo se andara (que bruja que soy!) Espero que te guste. Un beso_

_Dedico este capitulo a Minue, Delaila e Itnia. Pa ellas tres. Actualizare pronto lo prometo. Y para mas comentarios (como habriais matao vosotros a los secuestradores) o lo que querais no dudeis en contarmelo. Un beso a todos!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Además escribo esto sin ningun ánimo de lucro. Así que por favor no me demanden.**

Capítulo 11

**"…" los personajes hablan**

**'…' lo que están pensando**

**_Jjjj_****letras en cursiva indican flashback**

**(…) comentarios y aclaraciones de la autora**

"Co…Como ha dicho?"

"Akane está embarazada"

"Pero eso no puede ser"

"Me temo que sí. Cuando la revisé cuidadosamente descubrí que había sido violada. He intentado hablar con ella. Ella ya sabe de su condición. Pero no dice nada ni opina nada. Es necesario que reaccione. Que coma más de lo que come actualmente. Por el bien de ella y por el bebé que está esperando."

"Pero…" entonces Ranma recordó

Flashback

_"Suéltala!" volvió a gritar Ranma haciendo un ademán de acercarse pero Shori no lo permitió apretando el arma contra la chica y amenazándole._

_"Déjame pasar o la mato aquí mismo!"_

_Ranma dudó. El corazón le dolía viendo a Akane así. La muchacha no pudo resistirlo y se echó a llorar. _

_"Déjala ir y tómame a mí como rehén. Si eso es lo que quieres no pondré resistencia alguna pero por favor, suéltala" suplicó._

_"Ja, ja, ja,ja ! Y para que te querría yo a ti si se puede saber? Con la chica puedo divertirme. Quizá no lo sepas pero me he llevado un regalito muy bonito de ella, verdad cariño?"_

_"De que hablas"_

_"Ah! Claro, tu no puedes saberlo. Ella…" hizo una pausa y con un tono inferior y lleno de diversión y de maldad dijo "La hice mía"_

_"Que!"_

_"Claro, verdad cariño? Vamos, díselo a Ranma"_

_"Es cierto eso Akane?"_

_Akane miró con ojos vidriosos a Ranma que la observaba detenidamente. No pudo aguantar su vista._

_"Maldito bastardo! Como te atreviste siquiera a tocarla!..."_

Fin de Flashback

"Ranma?" gritó por enésima vez el doctor.

"Eh?"

"Te quedaste en las nubes. Pasa algo?"

"No…entonces doctor que cree que debemos hacer?"

"Intenta llegar a ella. Necesito que sea consciente de lo que le está pasando"

"Pero yo…"

"Ranma, eres el único que puede hacerlo"

Ranma estaba en la habitación de Akane. Hacía ya un par de días desde la conversación que mantuvo con el doctor Tofu. Habían decidido no comentar nada a nadie más por el momento. Pero Ranma no tenía el valor de enfrentar a su prometida. Ella tampoco le dirigió la palabra durante esos días. Pareciera que estuviese muerta en vida, echada en la cama sin hablar, apenas comía, no escuchaba, no veía…solo lloraba algunas veces.

"Akane" llamó. "Akane, se que puedes escucharme, por favor, háblame" dijo acercándose a la cama en la que ella estaba tumbada y cogiéndole de la mano. "Necesito que hablemos de algo" pero no terminó la frase cuando la chica ya había despojado su mano de la del muchacho en un gesto muy brusco. Esto solo aumentó la tristeza de Ranma por no poder conseguir comunicarse con su prometida. Entonces llamaron a la puerta y aparecieron Ukyo y Shampoo. Ranma las saludó entristecido y dejó a las muchachas solas. Se metió en el baño del consultorio y lloró.

'Una noche más aquí' pensaba Akane. 'Por qué seguirá Ranma después de todos los desprecios que le hecho durante todo este tiempo?' se preguntaba mientras giraba la cabeza para divisar al artista marcial que dormía en una cama supletoria que habían colocado en el mismo cuarto. 'Lo quiero tanto que me duele. Me odiará cuando sepa la verdad. No me querrá ya más. No sabe que he sido de otro hombre…y que llevo este niño aquí dentro…' y acercó una mano a su vientre. En un principio la chica no sabía que pensar de sí misma. Se odiaba por llevar a esa criaturita dentro de ella. Por lo que significaba. Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas. No sabía si quería a ese niño o no. No quería pararse mucho tiempo a pensarlo. De pronto un dolor enorme la embaucó. Intentó levantarse sin mucho éxito "que me pasa?" se dijo alarmada 'Tengo que avisar a Ranma' pensó posando finalmente los pies en el suelo. En ese momento notó un pinchazo en el vientre y vio sangre en su cama. Ando lo mejor que pudo apoyándose en la pared, casi arrastrándose por todo el espacio que separaba su cama de la de su prometido y cuando finalmente logró su objetivo un asustado "Ranma" escapó de sus labios.

_En fin, no sabía si actualizar esta noche o dejarlo para mañana. Como me aburria aqui les dejo que lean. Cortito, lo se lo se. Saben que es lo que tiene Akane? Si? No? Espero que les este gustando._

_Para Itnia: lo siento, se que soy demasiado previsible! La verdad es que me parecio que Akane embarazada era de lo mas adecuado. Era importante. Espero que de ahora en adelante te sorprenda un poquito mas. Un beso y gracias por tus reviews._

_Para Delaila:La verdad es que estuve dudando que hacer con este embarazo en principio no deseado. Pero una cosa es seguro: yo creo que Akane (chica fuerte) siempre acabaria queriendo a su retoño. Fuera quien fuera el padre. Que hara Ranma al respecto? No se, ya veremos mas adelante. Espero que te guste. Sigue comentandome lo que quieras. Gracias por tus reviews. Un beso_

_Para Dark Ryoga: Hola! Espero que te siga gustando. Madre mia! Espero nunca ser tu enemiga porque que miedo:P Es broma. No dudes en seguir escribiendome para cualquier cosa. Gracias por contarme que habrias hecho con los secuestradores. Ha sido interesante ver que pensais los demas. Un beso_


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Además escribo esto sin ningun ánimo de lucro. Así que por favor no me demanden.**

Capítulo 12

**"…" los personajes hablan**

**'…' lo que están pensando**

**_Jjjj_****letras en cursiva indican flashback**

**(…) comentarios y aclaraciones de la autora**

No estaba teniendo la mejor de mis noches. En realidad ahora mismo estaba en una pesadilla, como otras tantas he que tenido desde que volvimos de China, en donde perdía a Akane. Ya no se de que forma, porque siempre había variantes, pero por mucho que me esforzara nunca conseguía salvarla. De pronto creí oír una voz que me llamaba aunque sonaba terriblemente lejana. Y cuando estaba a punto de ignorarla una fría mano en mi brazo me hizo abrir los ojos. Allí estaba ella, con su pelo totalmente revuelto, pero preciosa. Estaba admirando sus ojos cuando descubrí en ellos temor. Entonces me fijé en su expresión y encendí, rápidamente, la luz. La ví parada a mi lado, con ese camisón de hospital que le llegaba por las rodillas manchado de sangre bajo la zona del vientre, ella sujetándose la tripa con una expresión de terror. "Ayúdame" dijo. Salté sin pensarlo dos veces de la cama, la tumbé y fui a despertar al doctor. Estaba aterrado por la incertidumbre de la situación, pero él sabría que hacer para ayudar a esa jovencita que ya era parte de mi ser.

Estuve en la sala de espera el tiempo que el médico atendía a Akane. Estaba nervioso. Tenía la imagen grabada de esa muchacha dulce y frágil con esa expresión de terror. Aunque estaba asustado estaba casi seguro de qué es lo que le pasaba a Akane. Temía por ella. Si lo que yo imaginaba se hacía realidad iba a ser un golpe muy duro. No sabía si saldría. El psicólogo amigo del doctor Tofu ya nos advirtió de que estaba cayendo en depresión. Esto solo aumentaría más la pena. Minutos después apareció el hombre cerrando la puerta. Por la expresión de su rostro supe que nada bueno había ocurrido. "Lo ha perdido, verdad?" dije.

"Me temo que sí. Era ya demasiado tarde. No he podido hacer nada. Ve con ella, te necesita. De todas formas le he dado un calmante. Ya sabe la noticia. Tendré otro calmante preparado para cuando despierte, avísame quieres?"

"Si, doctor Tofu. Gracias" y el hombre se marchó con una gran tristeza pintada en la cara.

Aunque tenía miedo de entrar a la susodicha habitación hice de tripas corazón y abrí la puerta. Allí estaba ella, la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya existido. Dormía, pero un rastro de lágrimas cubría sus ojos. No me acosté esta vez. Acerqué una silla a su vera y, apoyando los codos en mis rodillas, la contemplé por largas horas hasta que el sueño me venció. Ya no desperté hasta la mañana siguiente.

Amaneció un día muy soleado de verano. La luz se filtraba por la ventana del cuarto en donde podemos ver a dos jóvenes. La chica tumbada en la cama y el muchacho en una silla a su lado. Ambos dormían. Llamaron a la puerta y, al abrirse, mostró a un hombre joven, con gafas y apuesto, que observó la escena con ternura. El chico de trenza tenía cogida la mano de la chica. Se acercó a la mesa de la habitación dejando en ella los útiles que traía. "Ranma, Ranma, despierta muchacho" dijo mientras le mecía suavemente. El chico tardó poco en abrir los ojos.

"Buenos dias doctor Tofu."

"Buenos días Ranma. Aun no ha despertado Akane por lo que veo"

"No, y creo que es mejor así, por lo menos está descansando"

"De todas formas he traído otro tranquilizante. Ya se ha pasado el efecto del primero y no tardará mucho en despertar. Voy a ver a mis otros enfermos. Si hay algún cambioházmelo saber" y dicho esto salió.

Akane despertó una media hora después llorando y gritando a pleno pulmón. Ranma no tardó en avisar al médico y, sujetándola, ayudó a Tofu a ponerla la inyección. Esto provocó que la muchacha se calmara, sin llegar a dormirla. Solo se dedicó a mirar a través de la ventana, lágrimas escapando de sus ojos, mientras susurraba murmullos incompresibles. El doctor Tofu hizo una señal a Ranma para que le acompañara fuera. Éste salió a regañadientes no queriendo dejar a su prometida sola.

"Ranma, llamó Nabiki hace un rato. Van a venir todos a verla hoy aprovechando que es domingo. No les he dicho nada del bebé, mucho menos del aborto. No lo haremos hasta que Akane no lo crea conveniente. Es ella y solo ella la que deba decidir si decírselo o no a la familia."

"Me parece bien. Gracias doctor" y dicho esto ingresó de nuevo en el cuarto. El doctor Tofu vio desaparecer al artista marcial tras la puerta. No pudo menos que suspirar rogando que todo saliera bien para esos muchachos a losque tenía un gran cariño y, echándo un último vistazo a la pauerta por donde había desaparecido Ranma, siguió con su ronda.

"Hola Akane, como estas?" dijo Kasumi sin esperar respuesta. "Mira, te hemos traído estas flores, te gustan?" seguía hablando la hermana mayor mientras se dirigía a situarlas en la mesa de al lado de la cama de su hermana.

"Hija, te echamos de menos. Te hemos extrañado mucho. Reacciona por favor, hazlo por nosotros" le rogaba Soun. Pero no ocurría nada.

"Todos tus amigos de clase y Shampoo, Ukyo, Ryoga, Mouse e incluso Kuno llaman mucho y preguntan mucho por ti Akane. Todos ellos también te echan de menos" comentaba Nodoka. Akane simplemente los observaba pero no emitía juicio alguno. 'Mi hijo, mi hijo…' pensaba. Habían pasado ya unas horas desde que despertara después del segundo calmante. Había llorado hasta la saciedad. Ahora estaba cansada de todo. Hasta de llorar. Ranma, viendo la desesperación dibujada en la cara de todos los familiares allí presentes dijo

"Vamos Akane, haz un esfuerzo. Han venido solo para ti" pero Akane simplemente lo miró, puso cara de enfadada y desvió su vista a otro lado. Esto partió el corazón de Ranma, del que ya no quedaba mucho desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero no se permitió mostrar tristeza. Simplemente calló y se fue de la habitación. Todos permanecieron en silencio. Nodoka veía a su hijo marcharse, apenada y triste.

"Necesito hablar con mi hermana a solas por favor" dijo Nabiki.

"Pero hija…" quiso intervenir Soun pero fue interrumpido por la chica. "Necesito hablar a solas con ella, ahora" con un tono tan serio que nadie se atrevió a contradecirla y, uno a uno, fueron saliendo del lugar. Cuando todos se marcharon las miradas de Nabiki y Akane se encontraron. Una era de determinación, la otra de sorpresa y entonces el silencio fue interrumpido por un sonoro ¡plaf!.

_Bueno, otro capitulo mas. Ya queda menos pa terminar. No tengo mucho que decir que no haya ido comentando todos estos capitulos anteriores. Escribanme y diganme que es lo que piensan. Les gusta? No? Cualquier comentario es bueno pues siempre ayuda a mejorar. Ademas, ya tengo mas historias que pronto, en cuanto acabe raptada, ire subiendo. Un beso a todos!_

_Para Naru Urashima: gracias por escribir. Lo se, ademas ultimamente no he hecho mas que mandar capitulos realmente cortos. Este es unpoco mas largo. De todas formas cuando leo un fic que sus capitulos son muy largos, aunque me gusta el fic, pero a veces se me haceneternos. Aun así intentare que no sean tan cortitos. Un beso y sigue escribiendome pa cualquier comentario!_

_ParaMinue: si que es delicado el tema. Yo creo que es triste, aunqueno sea un embarazo deseado... Reconozco que yo no he estado en esa situacion ni conozco a nadie asi que tampoco puedo saber lo que sienten esas personas. Intentare hacerlo lo mejor posible. Gracias por tus reviews. No dudes en seguir escribiendo. Espero que te guste. Un beso_

_Para Itnia: no iba a actualizar en unos dias, perohe decidido que en honor a ti no os haria esperar. Te juro que siempre me rio mogollon con lo que me escribes! ;) Bueno, un besito guapa y espero que te guste el capitulo y lo que queda. Sabes quepuedes comentarme siempre lo que quieras. Ciao_


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Además escribo esto sin ningun ánimo de lucro. Así que por favor no me demanden.**

Capítulo 13

**"…" los personajes hablan**

**'…' lo que están pensando**

**_Jjjj_****letras en cursiva indican flashback**

**(…) comentarios y aclaraciones de la autora**

_Antes de nada queria dedicar este capitulo a todas aquellas personas que me siguen dia a dia y que les gusta mi historia. Abajo, como siempre, dejo puestas cosillas para todas aquellas personas que os molestais en escribirme. Muchas gracias. Y ahora si, adelante con la historia. Solo comentar que aqui ire intercalando las visiones de los hechos por parte de Ranma y de Akane. Creo que no resultara muy lioso pero si a alguno le confunde no dudeis en hacermelo saber. Besos!_

"Necesito hablar con mi hermana, a solas por favor" oí decir a Nabiki. Mi padre intentó intervenir pero mi hermana no les dejó lugar a dudas. Qué es lo que tendría que decirme?. Vi a todos salir con caras tristes. Sabía que estaban muy apenados por mí. Pero no se por qué no podía salir de mi miseria. Para qué? Entonces mi mirada se encontró con la suya. Vi determinación. Yo solo expresaba sorpresa. Y, de repente, sin darme cuenta oí un sonoro ¡plaf!. No pude reaccionar hasta que noté el dolor en mi mejilla. Mi hermana me acababa de abofetear! Demonios! Pero a que viene esto?. Acerqué una mano a la mejilla dolorida y la miré. Seguía con esa determinación en los ojos. No dije nada pero supongo que vio duda en mí porque en seguida se explicó.

"No te da vergüenza? Mira Akane, no dudo que lo pasaras mal con el tipo aquel y te puedo asegurar que le odio a muerte por lo que te ha hecho pero piensas pasarte así toda la vida?. Es que acaso eres una egoísta? Porque la Akane Tendo que yo conocí no era egoísta. Era una chica amable y bondadosa que se preocupaba por los demás. Pero tú…" hizo una pausa. Había ira en su voz. Y dolor en sus ojos. Yo estaba atónita pero ella continuó hablando"Mírate! Es que acaso no piensas en papá? En Kasumi? En mi? Nosotros no te importamos nada!" gritó "Y qué pasa de Ranma? El a dado su vida por ti en innumerables ocasiones y así se lo pagas? No le mereces Akane. Ranma se merece a alguien mejor que tú. Estas muerta en vida! Con tu actitud me haces desear que de verdad hubieras muerto. Porque sufriríamos mucho, pero al menos sabríamos a qué atenernos. Y no! La señorita miss importante se cree con el derecho de hacernos esto! A tu familia! A tu novio! Pero quién te crees que eres para tratarnos así? Quién te crees que eres para tratar a Ranma así? No lo mereces Akane. Y nosotros no nos merecemos que nos hagas esto maldita sea!" Y lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Su discurso me llegó muy dentro. Estaba sorprendida, furiosa, arrepentida, dolida… Pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Por desgracia yo no he sido ni seré la primera persona en ser raptada y la gente sale a delante. Pero es que me habían violado y yo…

"Tú no lo entiendes Nabiki" dije. Hablé a mi hermana por primera vez en meses. Pero ella pareció no sorprenderle. Simplemente me miró, con dolor, con ira. Yo aparté mi mirada. "El qué? No se que se te pasa por la cabeza Akane. No tengo ni idea. Pero si se una cosa. Papá no se merece que le hagas sufrir de esta manera. Nosotros no nos merecemos que nos hagas sufrir de esta manera y Ranma menos que nadiese merece que le hagas sufrir de esta manera. El te quiere lo sabías? Durante todo el tiempo que estuviste apartada de nosotros no dejó de buscarte. Hemos hablado él y yo mucho desde entonces. Lloró mucho. Por ti, sabías eso Akane?"

Las palabras de mi hermana me estaban afectando. Lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos. Ella continuó. "Desde que desapareciste te ha buscado día y noche sin parar. Sabes que fue lo primero que dijo tras enterarse de la noticia? Que cuando te encontrara se casaría contigo. Que no dejaría que te volviera a pasar nada. Que él siempre te protegería. Pero tú…mírate. Le haces daño Akane. Y nos lo haces a nosotros." Nabiki se fue acercándoa mi cama mientras decía estas palabras. Ella se sentó a mi lado y me cogió una mano dandome apoyo.

"Pero tú no lo entiendes Nabiki! Él no me querrá si se entera…" me callé. Hablé demasiado. Pero mi hermana me guardaba más sorpresas. " Si se entera de que?" Callé y miré para otro lado. "De que ya no eres virgen?" Entonces dirigí mi mirada hacia ella y la interrogué con los ojos. "Él lo sabe Akane. Cuando nos llamaste, recuerdas? Oímos todo. TODO! Yo estaba con los auriculares, él al teléfono. No sabe qué? Que estabas embarazada? También lo sabe cariño. El doctor Tofu se lo dijo. No me mires así. No deberías sorprenderte. Pensé que estaba claro que Ranma estaba enterado de todo. Y yo...Sabes que tengo mis fuentes. Pero ninguno de ellos sabe que yo lo se. Y por lo que he podido averiguar lo has perdido. Akane, te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo. Todos te queremos muchísimo. Puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites pero, por favor, vuelve. Vuelve a nosotros." Y dicho esto ella me abrazó. Fue un gesto muy cariñoso, muy tierno. Yo la correspondí y juntas lloramos. Cuando nuestros sollozos fueron menguando ella me soltó, sonrió, se levantó y se fue. Yo seguía sentada en la cama, sorprendida, repitiendo una y otra vez la conversación que acababa de tener con mi hermana. Me tapé la cara con las manos y rompí, de nuevo,a llorar.

Todos esperábamos en la sala de espera. Mi madre me había dicho que Nabiki pidió hablar con Akane a solas. Estaba un poco nervioso por lo que pudiera decirle. Oímos algún que otro grito en el interior y me levanté para entrar para ver que era lo que estaba pasando. Pero, ante mi sorpresa, fue mi propio padre quien me detuvo. Me miró a los ojos con una expresión indescifrable y negó con la cabeza. Comprendí y me volví a sentar. Todos estábamos en silencio. Observé a Kasumi y a Soun. Se habían sentado un poco más alejados de nosotros. Kasumi estaba pálida, pero intentaba consolar a su padre con su voz siempre dulce y angelical. Luego miré a las dos personas a mi lado. Sabía que para mis padres tampoco estaba siendo una vivencia fácil pues ellos se habían convertido en el soporte sentimental de la familia Tendo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Nabiki se acercó a nosotros. Tenía los ojos rojos y algo hinchados, señal de que había llorado. Pero no demostró tristeza ni pesar alguno. Simplemente, y con voz muy seria, pidió casi exigiendo, que volvieran todos a casa. Nadie se atrevió a negarle nada. La verdad es que la actitud de Nabiki resultaba muy extraña incluso para mí, que había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla en profundidad. Cuando todos salieron del consultorio tras despedirse del doctor, Nabiki simplemente me miró antes de desaparecer y dijo "Es tu turno". No comprendí nada. Qué me había tratado de decir? Vi que el doctor se dirigía hacia el cuarto de Akane. Acababa de recuperarse del trance en el que entra cuando está con Kasumi. Pobre hombre, la verdad es que había mejorado bastante desde que Akane está aquí pero todavía le cuesta mucho resistirse a esa "enfermedad" suya. He de confesar que una vez te acostumbras, y no pones en peligro tu vida claro, es hasta muy divertido. Entramos en la habitación. Me sorprendí de ver a mi prometida sentada en la cama, tapándose el rostro con las manos, y llorando a lágrima viva. Tofu decidió que sería bueno dejar la visita para otro momento y se marchó a ver al resto de sus pacientes. Yo me acerqué a la ventana. No sabía que hacer o que decir. Minutos más tarde Akane se calmó y se tumbó Así estuvimos casi toda la tarde, sin decir ni una palabra. Después cenamos, entré al cuarto de baño a cambiarme de ropa, y ya más tarde nos dispusimos a dormir.

Habían pasado un par de días y las cosas seguían igual. Vinieron a visitar a Akane nuestros amigos, pero ella parecía más ausente que de costumbre. Por lo menos había dejado de llorar a cada rato. Eso era una buena señal, no?

"Gracias por venir Uchan" me despedía ya en la puerta. "No hay de que Ranma. Ya sabes que estaremos aquí siempre para cuando nos necesites"

"Lo se, gracias" y me despedí de todos ellos. Los miré divertido mientras se iban. Quien iba a decir cuando nos conocimos que acabarían juntos como pareja Ukyo y Ryoga y Shampoo y Mouse. De todas formas me alegraba mucho por ellos. Así que volví a mi propio mundo. Como hacía mucho sol la persiana estaba bajada hasta la mitad lo que daba un toque de oscuridad a la habitación. Puse una silla al lado de la ventana y miré el paisaje por el hueco que quedaba tal y como lo había hecho desde hacía unos días. Entonces una voz hizo que saliera de mi ensoñación.

Lo oí entrar y sentarse junto a la ventana. Desde hacía un par de días que Ranma había cogido esa costumbre. Llevaba dándole vueltas a la conversación que tuvimos Nabiki y yo aquel extraño día. El doctor Tofu vino a visitarme cuando Ryoga y los demás salieron, eso nos dejaba toda la tarde sin interrupciones pues sabía que mi familia no vendría hoy. Con las ideas ya bastante claras de lo que tenía que hacery dispuesta a aceptar lo que fuera dije "Tú lo sabías"

_Hola! Bueno, ya se que no es gran cosa pero aqui va un capitulo más largo que los anteriores. Bueno, que opinan? Como ven ya queda menos para el final. Ya les ire avisando. Que bueno que Akane reaccionara de una vez no creen? Creo que la hice demasiado llorona. Uff! El siguiente capitulo sera importante, que tendra que decirle Akane a Ranma? Les dejare con la duda hasta mañana. Aunque si recibo muchos reviews quiza me anime y esta misma noche actualice (jejeje, soy mu mala!) Besos a todos._

_Para Pily-chan: La verdad es que si, me ha salido un Ranma mu tierno (pero a quien no le gustaria un Ranma en sus vidas?) Bueno, sacandote de dudas me sorprendio que lo preguntaras porque la verdad es que no soy de Mexico sino soy española. Tengo la curiosidad, que te hizo pensar eso? jejeje, me sorprendio la verdad. Pos yo te cuento, soy de la capital, Madrid. Y estudio Físicas (ya se que todos pensareis que estoy mu loca). Mmm, tengo 21 años y... no se, pregunta lo que quieras. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y no dudes en escribirme! Un beso_

_Para alison500: hola! si, hace bastante que no oia de ti. Pos bueno, aqui otro capitulo un poco mas largo para que me perdoneis por los capitulos tan cortitos. De todas formas os advierto que no seran mucho mas largos los que quedan. Pero a peticion vuestra los releeo y les añado cosas para hacerlos un poco mas consistentes. Y lo de actualizar...ya sabes que intento ser rapida. Me alegro que te guste. Escribe cuando quieras. Un beso_

_Para Naru Urashima: creo que algo asi me parecio lo mas adecuado para que Akane reaccionara de su mundo en el que se habia autoencerrado. Espero que te guste la historia, ya queda poquito pa el final. Ya ireis viendo como se desarrollan los hechos. Un beso y no dudes en escribir._

_Para Itnia: Que te voy a decir que no te haya dicho ya...Yo tambien creo que Akane estaba siendo ya un poco pesada. Hasta a mi me tenia harta! jejeje. Que lindo es Ranma verdad? (pongo ojitos) quien tuviera a un chico así en sus vidas...(suspiro) En fin, volviendoal mundo real, creo que Nabiki era la persona adecuada para este papel. Y he puesto incluso a un Genma mas bien serio! Si me sorpendo hasta yo. Pos nada guapa, nos vemos pa el proximo capitulo. Un beso_

_Para Maria T: gracias, me agrada que te guste. La verdad es que nunca estuvo en mis planes que Akane tuviera ese niño. Todo se vera mas adelante a ver que pasa porque aun quedan algunas cosillas por delante. No dudes en escribir pa cualquier cosa que desees decirme. Un beso._

_Para Delaila: la verdad es que tienes razón. To le pasa a esta chica! En fin, lo siento. La proxima vez no sera tan dramatico, lo prometo! Aunque aun quedan unas cuantas sorpresas mas, ya ireis viendo. Un beso y no dudes en escribir._


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Además escribo esto sin ningun ánimo de lucro. Así que por favor no me demanden.**

Capítulo 14

**"…" los personajes hablan**

**'…' lo que están pensando**

**_Jjjj_****letras en cursiva indican flashback**

**(…) comentarios y aclaraciones de la autora**

"Cómo?" fue la respuesta aturdida de Ranma.

"Tu lo sabías" repitió Akane sin mirarle a la cara. Ranma, una vez pudo reaccionar tras la sorpresa de oír la dulce voz de su prometida, que no oía desde hacía meses salvo cuando tuvo el aborto, le contestó.

"No entiendo"

"Tu lo sabías. Todo, sabes lo que pasó"

Ranma meditó durante unos minutos y al fin comprendió. "Sí"

"Y por qué estas aquí?"

"…" no pudo contestar. Akane obvió eso y prosiguió.

"Fue horrible. Durante todo ese tiempo tuve la esperanza de que vendrías a salvarme. Es gracioso porque desde que te conozco siempre te he dicho que yo no necesitaba tu ayuda. Sin embargo, esto me ha hecho darme cuenta de cuanto dependo de ti." Se podía distinguir por el tono de su voz que lágrimas empezaban a recorrer su rostro, sin embargo la chica continuó con su relato. "Yo intenté oponerme. De veras que lo hice, pero el era más fuerte que yo. Yo no quería. Lo intenté. Lo intenté" y un torrente de lágrimas escapó de los ojos de la muchacha. Ranma saltó a abrazarla y a acurrucarla en su regazo. Akane se dejó mimar respondiendo al abrazo. Esto no dejó de sorprender al chico pues su prometida llevaba mucho tiempo huyendo de cualquier síntoma de cariño que surgiera por su parte. El ser correspondido lo alivió y alegró. Por fin Akane estaba reaccionando.

Así estuvieron por largos minutos. Cuando la chica se calmó, se separaron. Ranma acercó la silla a la cama. Ella se echó y mirando al techo siguió hablando. "Lo siento"

"No tienes que sentir nada Akane, no es tu culpa."

"Lo se, pero yo no quería. Notar sus manos tocándome…fue asqueroso. A veces solo quería morirme" A Ranma le crecía la ira por momentos. Solo pensar que aquel maldito se atrevió a ponerle un dedo encima…En ese momento el único pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza era el de matarle con sus propias manos. Pero se contuvo. Akane le necesitaba ahora. Así que aspiró profundamente, se dio a sí mismo fuerzas para quedarse en esa habitación y no salir corriendo a patear unos cuantos traseros yrespondió.

"No digas eso ni en broma" el tono serio del chico la sorprendió mucho. Cierto es que desde que la rescató Ranma había estado ejemplar con ella incluso después de ella hacerle esos feos tan continuamente. Pero aún tenía muy presente en su memoria todas esas peleas, todos esos insultos...La verdad es que el trato entre ellos siempre había sido espantoso. Pensandolo seriamente, se arrepentía mucho de haberle dicho, alguna vez, fenómeno. Tenía muy claro que Ranma, en ocasiones, tenía ciertos problemas con su hombría. Y nada de lo que ella ha hecho le ayudaban. Se juró a si misma no volver a insultarle. Luego recordó la conversación con Nabiki.

"Por qué?" dijo Akane ahora con una sonrisa.

"Bu..bu..bueno. Tu eres importante…ya sabes…je,je…tu familia y eso" Dijo Ranma todo sonrojado y jugando con sus dedos nervioso.

"Y yo soy importante para ti?" dijo la chica divertida. Tampoco estaba mal divertirse un poco, aunque fuera a costa del propio Ranma.

"Yo…cla…gulp! Claro…somos amigos…jejeje…no?" dijo todavía sonrojado y nervioso. Akane no pudo evitar reírse. Apenas se podía distinguir donde terminaba su camisa y dónde empezaba su cuello. La escena era de lo más cómica.

"Oye! No te rías de mí estúpida marimacho" dijo Ranma volviendo a sus costumbres. Entonces, enfadado, la dio la espalda.

"Es que estás muy gracioso cuando te pones nervioso y titubeas" dijo Akane.

"Yo no estoy nervioso!" gritó el muchacho y se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado evitando la mirada inquisidora de su prometida.

"Claro que sí." Dijo la chica, y antes de que el artista marcial pudiera reaccionar ella dijo "es por eso por lo que te quiero"

Ranma se quedó mudo.

"Qué?" musitó.

"Que te quiero Ranma" entonces ella volvió a dirigir su mirada al techo. "Creo que te quiero casi desde que te conozco. Pero nunca he querido aceptarlo. La verdad es que también creo que de alguna manera u otra tu también lo sabías" En eso Ranma no pudo estar por menos que de acuerdo. Muy interiormente sabía que existían sentimientos por parte de ambos. "Al igual que yo también se que, a tu manera, me quieres. Por eso es por lo que esto es más difícil" dijo ella. Ranma la observó curioso. Notó que una lágrima traicionera recorría su rostro. Lágrimas también vio en los ojos de ella.

"A que te refieres Akane?"

Akane no respondió inmediatamente. Se tomó su tiempo analizando claramente cómo lo ibaa decir. Apenas unos segundos pasaron, segundos que a Ranma le parecieron una eternidad. Entonces ella volvió a mirar al chico, muy seria. Un ligero temblor le recorrió. "Quiero decir que te libro del compromiso. Que quiero romper"

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Ranma. Después de todo lo que habían pasado…todos estos meses de sufrimiento…y así debían acabar?

"Por qué Akane? No lo entiendo"

"Porque no es justo para ti Ranma" dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y tomaba la mano del muchacho entre las suyas. "Yo…yo he sido de otro hombre" dijo mientras bajaba la mirada "y tu te mereces a alguien mejor que yo"

"No digas tonterías!" gritó "Crees que me he pasado todo este tiempo aquí para que luego me tires como a un pañuelo usado? Pues no Akane Tendo. Te equivocas. Ranma Saotome nunca abandona y eso deberías saberlo mejor que nadie"

"Pero yo…estoy sucia! Otro hombre…Tu sabes... y además…un hijo de por medio Ranma y yo…" pero no pudo continuar porque unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Ella, cuando comprendió la situación en la que estaba, quiso corresponder al beso pero, al cerrar los ojos, solo vio a Shori, parado frente a ella,lo que hizo que inmediatamente se separara de él.

Ante esa reacción Ranma pensó que lo estaba rechazando ymurmuró "Lo…lo siento"

"No…yo…yo lo siento…es que lo vi a él. Oh! Ranma" y se tapó la cara con sus manos para que no le viera llorar. Ranma comprendió al instante y la abrazó.

"Shh…tranquila. El no volverá. Ellos no volverán nunca más. Nadie te hará daño mientras esté yo"

"Pero…yo" decía Akane entre sollozos "no se si podré superarlo" lloraba amargamente.

A Ranma se le dibujó una tierna sonrisa y contestó de la manera más dulce "Claro que lo harás. Todos te ayudaremos" Y luego le susurró al oído "Yo esperaré lo que necesites. Te quiero Akane Tendo". Akane rompió el abrazo y lo miró aún con ojos vidriosos. "De verdad?"

"Claro! Además, no hay chica más testaruda que tú." Eso hizo que Akane le diera un coscorrón en la cabeza. Ambos se miraron y luego rieron. La pesadilla había terminado. La puerta se abrió y el doctor entró viendo tan tierna escena. Sonrió y dijo. "Me alegra verlos de tan buen humor"

"Hola doctor"

"Akane? Es genial! Qué tal estas?" Ella se volvió a echar en la cama sin soltar la mano de Ranma que la tenía asida fuertemente y dijo.

"Pues un poco mejor. Quería darle las gracias. A los dos. Por ayudarme durante todo este tiempo"

"No tienes por que darlas mujer, lo hemos hecho con mucho gusto, lo importante es que estás mejor. Y ahora señorita a comer!" dijo poniendo sobre sus piernas la bandeja con la comida.

"No tengo mucha hambre" Entonces Ranma la miró serio.

"Akane, tienes que comer, eso no se discute"

"Ranma tiene razón Akane. Además, aprovecho y traigo comida para nosotros también Ranma. Tengo que hablar con vosotros"

Una vez ya los tres estaban degustando la comida preparada por el doctor Tofu, este comenzó.

"Veréis, Akane, debes decidir si quieres que tu familia sepa lo del bebé. Se que es duro pero creo que lo mejor es que sean conscientes de todo ello"

"Doctor, si no le importa prefiero que no sepan nada. Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Lo perdí" dijo mientras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Ranma la miró triste.

"Esta bien Akane como tu quieras. Pero tengo algo que decirte. Ranma si nos disculpas"

"Claro" el chico se levantó dispuesto a irse cuando una dulce voz lo detuvo.

"Doctor puede decir lo que quiera delante de él. Al fin y al cabo es mi prometido" una mirada y una sonrisa de complicidad se cruzaron entre ambos. Ranma estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su prometida y sus cambios tan drásticos de humor. Pero sintió que un calorcito inundaba su corazón.

El doctor los miró feliz sintiendo en el alma la noticia que tenía que darles.

"Verás Akane. Sufriste mucho en cuestión de salud mientras estuviste cautiva. Tus defensas disminuyeron, entre otras cosas. Viniste muy delgada por lo que supongo que no comiste mucho. Y el que aquí tampoco ingirieras alimento no ayudó. La gestación del bebé era complicada. Ambos necesitabais muchos nutrientes para sobrevivir. Cuando abortaste tuve que salvar la vida de uno de vosotros pero a costa de otras cosas" dijo el doctor muy serio. Ranma y Akane tampoco se quedaban atrás. La mandíbula de Akane empezó a tiritar esperándose lo peor. No se atrevía a hablar. Fue Ranma quien rompió el silencio. Tomo de nuevo la mano de Akane y preguntó "A que te refieres?"

"Akane, hay muchas posibilidades de que no puedas volver a tener niños"

_Bueno, dije que si no recibia muchos reviews no actualizaba. Y no me habeis escrito mucho! Pero aun asi he decidido ser buena y mandarlo. Otro capitulo larguito tambien. Bonito al principio y al final mu mal no? Ya se, todo les pasa a ellos. Que opinan? Supongo que entre esta semana y la que viene a más tardar habré terminado de enviar toda la serie. Un besito a todos!_

_Para Itnia: eres un poco chantajista. :P Pero al final he decidido hacerte caso y aqui lo subo. Dedicado especialmente pa ti. Ya se, ya se...no hago más que rizar el rizo. Pero es que las cosas nunca son de color de rosa. Bueno, que te parecio? Un beso guapetona, de madrid no? Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo._

_Para Minue: Hola guapa! Tb te dedico especialmente este capitulo. A ambas por ser las que me habeis escrito. Aunque haya veces que no tengas na que decir no importa. Siempre me hace mucha ilusion recibir reviews. Me alegro que te guste. Un beso._


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Además escribo esto sin ningun ánimo de lucro. Así que por favor no me demanden.**

Capítulo 15

**"…" los personajes hablan**

**'…' lo que están pensando**

**_Jjjj_****letras en cursiva indican flashback**

**(…) comentarios y aclaraciones de la autora**

"Akane, hay muchas posibilidades de que no puedas volver a tener niños"

Ambos quedaron blancos. Akane tiritaba y Ranma no daba crédito. "No…no…NOOOO!" empezó a gritar la chica mientras pataleaba y lloraba desconsolada. Algunas lágrimas también recorrieron el rostro del artista marcial, cosa que ocurría últimamente bastante a menudo, pero se lanzó a abrazar a Akane para intentar consolarla. "Tranquila, tranquila mi niña" y así siguió susurrandole al oido tiernamentehasta que ella se calmó en sus brazos sin dejar de sollozar. El doctor Tofu les dejó solos para que pudieran hablar privadamenterecogiendo los restos de comida de los tres.

Akane por fin dormía. Tardé muchas horas en conseguir que se tranquilizara. Solo podía observarla. Tan hermosa...El pelo le había crecido bastante pues ya le llegaba un poco más abajo de sus hombros. Lo llevaba revuelto y tenía la cara con restos de lágrimas que, momentos anteriores. habían viajado por sus mejillas. Estaba delgada y mortalmente pálida. Pero a mí me parecía un ángel. Estaba muy preocupado porella.No hemos podido hablar desde que nos diera el doctor Tofu la noticia. Cuando ella se durmió salí para hablar con el.

Flashback

_"Cómo está ella Ranma?"_

_"Pues he conseguido que se durmiera. No ha sido fácil." Dijo Ranma derrotado._

_"Lo siento, pero teníais que saber la verdad"_

_"Entonces, ella nunca podrá quedarse embarazada?"_

_"No he dicho eso, siempre hay una esperanza, pero las probabilidades son mínimas. Podría intentar quedarse embarazada por el resto de su vida y no conseguirlo nunca. Lo siento"_

Fin del flashback

La verdad es que no me había planteado la posibilidad de tener hijos hasta que no supe que Akane estaba embarazada. No se lo he dicho pero yo quería ser el padre de ese niño. Fue un duro golpe, para los dos. Ahora nunca podremos tener hijos propios…bueno, supongo que siempre queda la adopción. Tampoco es el fin del mundo.

"Ranma" dijo mientras abría dulcemente los ojos.

"Hola Akane, que tal te sentó la siesta?"

"Supongo que bien" dijo con voz triste.

"Akane, quería hablar contigo de lo que dijo el doctor" Ella calló así que continué. "Akane, quiero romper nuestro compromiso"

"Qué?" Lágrimas acudieron pronto a sus ojos, pero se mantuvo serena y dijo "Comprendo". La verdad es que no podía dejar de verla con ternura. Nopodía permitirque lo siguiera pasando mal. "Entonces lo dicho, el compromiso propuesto por nuestros padres queda anulado".

Me quedé de piedra. Lo que menos esperaba es que Ranma cortara tan drásticamente conmigo. Pero no puedo juzgarle. Al fin y al cabo nunca podré darle hijos. Intenté mantenerme serena. Sin embargo mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. "Entonces lo dicho, el compromiso propuesto por nuestros padres queda anulado". Estaba al borde del llanto pero intenté mantenerme tranquila. Aunque eran demasiadas cosas en un solo día, incluso para mí. Me levanté. Necesitaba caminar un rato. Me puse las zapatillas de andar por casa y una mano tomó la mía. De repente le vi, arrodillado frente a mí, mirandome con una de esas sonrisas que me hipnotizan, con una cajita negra en la otra mano. La abrió y dijo "Akane Tendo, quieres casarte conmigo?" Estaba muy sorprendida. Mis lágrimas me vencieron y escaparon como un torrente por mi cara. Cogí el hermoso anillo de oro blanco y lo miré detenidamente, cosa que no era fácil pues tenía mi vista empañada por las lágrimas. Era un anillo precioso con una piedra azulada. Aunque no era una gran joya debió de costarle a Ranma su dinero. Le miré. El pobre…se veía tan lindo. Estaba nervioso y asustado jugando con sus dedos y totalmente colorado. No pude aguantar mi alegría. Me tiré a sus brazos y le dije "Si quiero, SI!"

"Hola chicos, venimos a hacerles una visi…" las palabras de Nabiki murieron cuando vieron a la pareja abrazados y a Akane llorando a lágrima tendida. Kasumi, Genma, Nodoka y Soun estaban con ella. Nadie entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. La pareja los miró muy emocionados. Nabiki, que era más perspicaz que el resto, se fijó en el anillo que tenía Akane en su dedo anular. Ella lo conocía de hacía tiempo. Recordó cuando ayudó a Ranma a comprarlo.

Flashback

_"Muy bien Ranma, ahora dime para que necesitas mi ayuda"_

_"Verás, necesito una opinión de mujer para esto"_

_"Pero deberíamos estar en casa esperando la llamada de Akane!" espetó ella._

_"Lo se Nabiki, pero necesitaba salir de allí. Además, esto es importante, quiero tenerlo todo listo para cuando ella vuelva" _

_Nabiki lo miró y al ver la decisión del muchacho suspiró rendida._

_"Esta bien, esto te costará un dinerito, lo sabes?"_

_"Sí, ya lo había supuesto"_

_" Y a dónde vamos?"_

_"Lo verás cuando lleguemos"_

_(…)_

_"Una tienda de joyas?"_

_"Sí"_

_"No entiendo Ranma, explícate"_

_"Poco suspicaz Nabiki!" dijo con una media sonrisa._

_"Ya déjate de juegos y dime a qué vinimos!"_

_"Vale, vale" y poniéndose rojo como un tomate dijo "A comprar un anillo de compromiso"_

_"Qué?...de verdad? Guau Ranma! Felicidades!" dijo mientras saltaba a abrazarlo._

_"Je,je,je gracias"_

_"No sabe mi hermana la suerte que tiene de tenerte!"_

_"Vaya muchas gracias por el cumplido cuñada"_

_"De nada, bien, vamos a buscar un anillo de oro blanco. Se que a mi hermana le gustará"_

_"Pero…tampoco te pases…err…no tengo mucho dinero"_

_"Por eso no te preocupes, yo te prestó. Lo que sea por la familia" dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. "Y cuándo se lo darás"_

_"Pues cuando la encuentre romperé el compromiso de nuestros padres. Quiero estar prometido a tu hermana pero por cuenta nuestra"_

Fin del flashback

"Felicidades muchachos" dijo la hermana mediana de los Tendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Por qué hija?" contestó Soun sin entender.

"Porque ellos acaban de romper el compromiso que vosotros creasteis papá" dijo Nabiki divirtiéndose un poco a costa de su padre.

"Has oído eso Genma? Las escuelas no se unirán nunca buaahh!" y ambos hombres se agarraron mientras lloraban a moco tendido.

"No papá. Ranma y yo nos comprometimos por voluntad propia" de pronto se hizo el silencio más espectacular. Todos voltearon a ver a la joven pareja que los miraban con una sonrisa. Todos excepto Nabiki que ya sabía lo que acontecía. "A…Akane?" dijo Soun.

"Hola papá" dijo esta con una sonrisa enternecedora. De pronto se armó el revuelo en la habitación. Toda la familia Tendo se arremolinó alrededor de la menor abrazándola y susurrándola lo mucho que la querían. Por una vez en mucho tiempo la alegría acudía a los corazones de todos ellos. Ranma solo observaba algo apartado. Estaba feliz, muy feliz. Su madre le abrazó por detrás. Él correspondió al abrazo. "Cuanto me alegro hijo"

"Gracias mamá"

Nodoka estaba muy contenta de que Akane por fin hubiese reaccionado. No quería pensar que hubiera pasado con su hijo si ella no hubiera vuelto.

Todo fue alegría aquella tarde. Tofu se les unió poco después a la celebración y comentó que con la recuperación a pasos agigantados de Akane podría darle el alta en pocos días. Pasadas unas horas de risas y diversión, todos se fueron despidiendo de la joven pareja mientras el doctor les acompañaba a la salida. Resultaba gracioso ver como aún se tropezaba con las paredes. Nabiki fue la última en marcharse. Le dio un abrazo a su hermana y le dijo "Gracias" pero Akane la contestó "No, gracias a ti"

Cuando se quedaron solos Ranma preguntó sobre esa pequeña conversación entre hermanas. Akane no dejó de mirar la puerta por la que había desaparecido Nabiki y le dijo "Gracias a ella pude volver a ti".

Una semana pasó desde entonces y el doctor Tofu le dio el alta. Ranma acompañó a Akane hasta casa. Habían decidido volver ellos solos para poder dar un pequeño paseo. Sin embargo no se detuvieron mucho porque Akane aún estaba un poco delicada por el aborto que tuvo y el tiempo que había pasado en cama. Al llegar al dojo vio con alegría que su familia le había preparado una pequeña fiesta con sus amigos más íntimos. Allí estaban Ukyo, Shampoo, Cologne, Mouse y Ryoga entre otros. La fiesta duró toda la tarde y cuando los muchachos despidieron a sus amigos en la puerta del dojo ya estaba oscureciendo.

_Bueno, aqui va un capitulo más. Y como ven acaba alegre. Menos mal! Esto estaba pareciendo una telenovela, no? Bueno, que un beso a todos y aunque ya falta poco no duden en seguir escribiendo y contarme que les parece, si cambiarian algo, si esta bien, si no... Lo que sea ya saben._

_Para Minue: te aviso que yo tampoco conocia lo del Story alert hasta hace poquito. Je,je somos un poco torpes :D Aqui va un capitulo más alegre pa quitar el mal sabor de boca del anterior. Akane por fin a vuelto a casa! Algo es algo, pero aun quedan capitulos por delante. Que pasara? Sera muy bonito, lo prometo. Un beso amiga, no dudes en escribir._

_Para Itnia: por lo de suicidar...tranquila que nadie llega hasta tales extremos jijijiji. Madre mía, la verdad es que es lo único que queda por pasar en este fic..."_P.D: Lo de cortar los capítulos en el momento más inoportuno o la frase más significativa es innato ó aposta, viene en algún manual del buen escritor o algo así...porque de verdad que manía de dejar al personal con la intriga..." _ya, reconozco que a mi siempre me da mucha rabia cuando eso ocurre y sin embargo es lo que trato de hacer cada vez que escribo (soy malvada, lo se :) ) Aunque yo creo que si encontrasemos un manual del buen escritor lo pondria dentro del capitulo sobre como fastidiar un poquito a los lectores :P jejeje. Bueno niña, ya sabes lo de siempre. Un beso._

_Para Ghia-Hikari: me alegro de que te guste. Ya se que parece que es una cosa detrás de la otra. Pero como ya dije antes aún queda fic por delante así que no os preocupeis que todo tendrá un final espero y mas o menos a gusto de todos vosotros. Un beso y no dudes en escribir!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Además escribo esto sin ningun ánimo de lucro. Así que por favor no me demanden.**

Capítulo 16

**"…" los personajes hablan**

**'…' lo que están pensando**

**_Jjjj_****letras en cursiva indican flashback**

**(…) comentarios y aclaraciones de la autora**

_Nota: este fic quiero dedicarselo a Minue, alison500, Delaila e Itnia por estar siempre ahí apoyándome. Un beso enorme a todas vosotras._

Una noche nos encontramos a Akane y a Ranma solos en el cuarto de ella. Toda la familia se había ido de fin de semana por lo que estaban los dos solos en la casa. Estaban hablando. Venían haciendo eso desde que volvieron de la consulta del doctor hacía ya varios meses. No había ocurrido nada entre ellos más que besos y algún que otro tocamiento pues Akane aún no conseguía del todo olvidar lo que le pasó. Sin embargo reconocía que Ranma siempre fue una ayuda importante para ella. Siempre preocupándose por ella.

De pronto, por la ventana de Akane apareció Happosai con un saco delenceria robada atado a suespalda ycon un cubo de agua fría que le tiró a Ranma y saltó hacia los senos de la ahora muchacha. La chica pelirroja, enfadada lo mandó a volar bien lejos. "Maldito viejo" murmuró. Ayudó a Akane a cambiar las sábanas por unas secas y quiso ir a tomarse un baño de agua caliente cuando una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

"A dónde vas?"

"A tomar un baño de agua caliente, ahora regreso"

"No Ranma, no hace falta"

"E...esta bien" y ambos se volvieron a tumbar abrazados. Ranma se sentía algo incómodo. No habían hablado nunca de su maldición y no sabía que sentía ella con respecto a eso. Le asustaba un poco. Había pensado mucho en ellos juntos y se reconoció a sí mismo que, de alguna manera, quería experimentar con Akane también en su forma femenina. Eso le aterrorizaba. Un movimiento le hizo salir de su ensoñación y vio a la cara de Akane a unos centímetros de la suya. Ella se acercó un poco más para besarle. Ranma reaccionó y se levantó presuroso.

"Qué te pasa?" dijo algo aturdida.

"Tu ibas a besarme!" casi gritó Ranma.

"Claro, por qué no debería de hacerlo?" preguntó Akane sin comprender.

"Porque soy una chica!" dijo Ranma dándole la espalda.

"Entiendo" comentó Akane "Supongo que hace tiempo que debimos de haber tenido esta conversación. Ranma siéntate" y el muchacho (ahora convertido en chica) hizo lo propio pero aún dándole la espalda a su prometida. Ella se sentó a su lado en la cama para ver la expresión de su rostro. Pudo ver que estaba serio, muy serio, pero sobre todo muy asustado. Le cogió las manos posándolas entre las suyas y le dijo.

"Ranma, qué piensas de tu maldición?"

"Cómo?"

"Sí, que piensas de ella, como te sientes con ella"

"Incómodo, porque no soy yo"

"Te equivocas"

"Qué?" preguntó Ranma confundido.

"Que eres tu Ranma. Un Ranma con otro cuerpo, pero Ranma al fin y al cabo"

"A ti…no te molesta mi maldición?"

"Claro que no! Además, no te conozco sin ella. Es algo que forma parte de ti. Y he de decir que eres atractivo en ambas formas. No me entiendas mal. No me gustan las chicas" dijo Akane sonrojándose "Es solo que tú no eres una chica. Puede que tengas ahora mismo el cuerpo de una pero en tu mente sigues siendo solo tú. El chico orgulloso y tímido del que me enamoré. Aunque reconozco que no me sentí atraída a tu lado femenino hasta que no supe que eras tú mismo"

"Es que yo…tengo miedo"

"De qué?"

"De no ser lo suficiente hombre para ti" dijo Ranma agachando la cabeza afligido.

"Ranma, mírame" le dijo Akane tomándole de su barbilla y hablándole en el tono más dulce que encontró. "En cuerpo de hombre o en cuerpo de mujer eres un hombre entre los hombres. Además, lo de cuan hombre eres o no eso debería decidirlo yo no crees?" dijo Akane mirándole pícaramente.

"A…Aka…ne gulp! Eso quiere decir que tu…"

"Ranma yo" dijo la chica roja como un tomate "He estado pensando en nosotros y … bueno, reconozco que me gustaría probarte a ti. En ambas formas" susurró apartándole la mirada.

"Yo…también lo he pensado" contestó él (ahora ella) "pero temo que te guste más Ella que Él"

"Ranma, no digas tonterías." Y dicho esto le besó. Un beso muy apasionado que duró varios largos e intensos minutos. "Definitivamente sigues siendo el mismísimo Ranma Saotome" y dicho esto ambas chicas se tumbaron en la cama, besándose con pasión y cariño. Una media hora después bajaron a cenar. Luego Ranma se fue a entrenar al dojo seguida de su prometida. Ella le miraba alucinada. El cuerpo de Ranma era espectacular. En chica o en chico seguía siendo igualmente atractivo. Ella se unió a su prometido y estuvieron peleando un rato, de entrenamiento. Desde que Akane volvió a casa Ranma había decidido entrenarla para que ella pudiese defenderse por sí sola cuando el no pudiera estar con ella. Había superado difícilmente su miedo a golpearla. Aun así, cuando la entrenaba, reducía considerablemente su fuerza, pues no quería lastimarla en lo más mínimo, pero ya si que le daba algún que otro golpe, cosa que Akane agradecía pues sentía que, por fin, Ranma la tomaba en serio como luchadora.

Después del entrenamiento Akane se dio una ducha y, cuando salió del baño se encontró con su prometido (en forma de mujer) que iba a hacer lo propio. Se regalaron unos cuantos besos y Akane le susurró que no se fuera a dormir sin darle las buenas noches. Ranma se duchó volviendo a ser un chico y se puso el pijama. Acudió a la habitación de su prometida y antes de llamar a la puerta miró el patito que colgaba de la misma. Sonrió. Esas cosas de animales eran tan propias de ella... No quiso hacerla esperar más así quellamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar contestación. Akane ya estaba medio adormilada, echada en la cama y con la sábana hasta la cintura.. Ranma fue a cerrar la ventana del cuarto de su prometida que habían dejado abierta desde que apareció Happosai pues el invierno estaba cerca y las noches eran muy frías. Se acercó a su prometida yle dio las buenas noches con un beso. Ella le correspondió agradecida.Después se fue a su propio cuarto a dormir.

Eran más de las dos cuando un grito le despertó. Se levantó de su futón y salió disparado de su cuarto. Corrió hacia la habitación de su prometida y, al abrir la puerta de una violenta patada,la encontró acurrucada abrazándose a sí misma llorando. Ranma la abrazó sin preguntar. Aunque las pesadillas de Akane habían disminuido considerablemente, no dejaban de aparecer alguna que otra noche. Misteriosamente el resto de la familia no se habían despertado con los ruidos así que tuvieron unos minutos a solas. Cuando la chica se calmó, la volvió a tumbar e iba a dejar la habitación cuando escuchó "quédate esta noche conmigo por favor" Ranma iba a decir algo pero esos ojitos tenían esa mirada tan propia de Akane. Simplemente no podía negarle nada. Se tumbó a su lado, ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.Él se puso algo nervioso pues, aunque habían intimado mucho más que eso, el simple hecho de estar muy cerca de su prometida aún lo turbaba. Pero se tranquilizó cuando escuchó su respiración. Calmada. Tranquila. Élposó un pequeño beso en la cabeza de la chica y después cerró los ojos. Minutos más tarde ambos ya se encontraban resguardados bajo los brazos de morfeo.

Los primeros rayos del día despuntaban en Nerima y llegaron hasta la habitación donde una joven pareja dormía. Ella despertó antes que él y lo observó deleitándose con la visión que tenía ante sus ojos. Después se levantó intentando no hacer mucho ruido y sin despertarlo, pues era de todos sabidolo muchoque le gustaba a Ranma dormir. Bajó a preparar algo de desayuno. Un poco de arroz acompañado. Había aprendido a defenderse en la cocina aunque solo fueran platos simples, cosa que agradeció el estómago del muchacho y, por que no decirlo, de la familia en general. Subió la bandeja con una suculenta comida para él. Como regalo por cuidarla tanto. Por quererla tanto. La posó sobre su escritorio y se acercó a Ranma. Le zarandeó ligeramente y divertida dijo:

"Vamos bello durmiente, despierta. Te preparé el desayuno" Ranma se levantó sintiendo los ojos pesados. Despertó finalmente cuando notó la presión de la bandeja sobre sus piernas. Entonces observó el plato delante de él y lo miró con temor. Luego miró a Akane quien albergaba una cálida sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Lo has preparado tú?"

"Oye! Que está bueno. Tranquilo que lo probé antes. Es lo que he desayunado y no me ha entrado una intoxicación, ves?" dijo señalándose a sí misma. Ranma tomó los palillos con precaución y cogió un poco de arroz. Cierto es que su prometida había mejorado pero aún temía el posible sabor del siguiente plato. Lo mojó en una de las salsas y se lo llevó a la boca. Lo degustó.

"Dios mio Akane! Esta buenísimo!"

"Te lo dije tonto". Y en menos de 10 minutos Ranma acabó con toda la comida que había en la bandeja. Para agradecerle tantas atenciones la dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Pero Akane se había levantado juguetona así que mientras tomaba la bandeja de las piernas de su prometido y la ponía en el suelo, mojó uno de sus dedos en la salsa sobrante y le manchó la nariz con él.

"Así que quieres jugar eh?" dijo Ranma divertido y la tumbó en la cama a la vez que le hacía mogollón de cosquillas.

"Ja, ja, ja, ja. Ranma para jajajajaj"

"No! Esto te pasa por niña mala!" y así siguieron jugando y divirtiéndose hasta que, exhaustos, pararon para poder respirar un poco. Sin darse cuenta Ranma se encontraba sobre Akane, ambos echados en la cama. Sin embargo ambos habían madurado y ya no se avergonzaban. Cuando notaronla posición en la que se encontraban, se miraron a los ojos. Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente...y se besaron. Fue un tierno beso que después llevó a otro... y luego a otro. La pasión iba en aumento y, sin darse cuenta, las manos empezaron a recorrer los cuerpos del otro. La camisa del pijama de Ranma pronto apareció en el suelo juntoa la de Akane. Entonces algo de lucidez entró en el cerebro del chico quien, parando para tomar aire le dijo "Akane, estás segura de esto? Podemos parar si tu quieres"

"Ranma, estoy segura de que quiero hacerlo. Te quiero" y pronto desaparecieron las partes de debajo de ambos pijamas quedando desnudos ambos salvo por su ropa interior.

"Sabes? Ahora me maldigo por todas las veces que te llamé fea pechos planos. Akane, eres bellísima" y dicho esto empezó a besar los senos de la chica. Ella solo se dejaba llevar por ese inmenso placer que sentía no pudiendo evitar algún que otro gemido lo que hizo que Ranma siguiera con su labor con mas ahínco pues verla, así, sumisa y desnuda en sus brazos, disfrutando lo que un desalmado no hizo, le excitaba sobremanera. "Akane, no hagas eso que me estas poniendo a cien con esos gemidos"

"Yo…no puedo…evitarlo" dijo la chica toda acalorada. La temperatura de la habitación aumentó y pronto sucumbieron al acto más íntimo del amor.

"Guau! Fue estupendo" dijo Ranma.

"Yo no lo habría expresado mejor" contestó la muchacha a su lado. Ellos estaban echados con los cobertores tapando su desnudez. Ranma tenía apoyada la cabeza entre los pechos de la joven. Cerraron los ojos y ambos se quedaron dormidos pocos minutos después. Así, tras haber compartido la experiencia más dulce, tierna e íntima, una joven pareja saludó al nuevo día.

_Guau! más de 2000 palabras! Es el más largo de lo que va de serie. Me pareció importante tratar el tema de la maldición y hacer notar (al menos como yo lo veo) que Akane nunca tuvo problemas con ella y que casi desde el principio del manga aceptó a Ranma tal y como es (aunque ambos ocultasen sus sentimientos) espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. A mi me encantó._

_Para alison500: espero que te haya gustado este capitulo más que el anterior. Ya está bien de drama...hacía falta un poquito de romance, no? Bueno, muchas gracias por tus cumplidos. Ayudan muchísimo, de verdad. Un beso._

_Para Delaila: Que te pareció? Mejor,no? Esto es lo que le faltaba a mi fic. Capítulos alegres, jejeje. Me alegro de que sigas ahí, al pie del cañón apoyándome. Espero que te guste, un beso._

_Para Minue: si el anterior te ha puesto de buen humor espero que este te arranque al menos una sonrisa ( con una sola me conformo) :) Me alegro de que te guste y te agradezco que me escribas. Es muy importante para mí las palabras de ánimo. Un beso._


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Además escribo esto sin ningun ánimo de lucro. Así que por favor no me demanden.**

Capítulo 17

**"…" los personajes hablan**

**'…' lo que están pensando**

**_Jjjj_****letras en cursiva indican flashback**

**(…) comentarios y aclaraciones de la autora**

"Nos vamos!" anunció Nabiki desde la entrada.

"Cuando regresareis?" preguntó Akane desde la escalera.

"Pues en cuatro días. Creo que papá, el tío Genma y la tía Nodoka regresan pasado mañana. Se quedan solos así que cuídense" dijo guiñándole un ojo de complicidad antes de que desaparecieran las dos hermanas mayores. Akane terminó de bajar al piso y sonrió 'Esta hermana mía nunca cambiará' y se apresuró a acercarse al dojo donde Ranma seguía entrenando desde bien temprano.

'Que raro' pensó la muchacha. 'Por qué estará haciendo Ranma tanto ruido?' sin embargo, cuando se asomó al dojo todas sus dudas fueron desveladas. Ranma, ahora una hermosa jovencita pelirroja, estaba persiguiendo muy enfadada al viejo Happosai quien se acercaba de vez en cuando a la chica para recibir "consuelo" entre sus senos. Pocos minutos después el maestro volaba por los aires mientras Ranma gruñía cosas ininteligibles. Al salir vio a su prometida, olvidándose de todos sus males, y la abrazó y la besó como si fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida. Ambos se fueron a comer, Ranma agradecía la comida que les había dejado Kasumi. Cuando ya tomaban el te.

"Ranma, creo que tenemos que hablar"

"Dime cariño, que pasa?" dijo la pelirroja. Akane no se terminaba de acostumbrar a estos motes cariñosos que se daban últimamente entre ellos de forma queno pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Bueno, estaba pensando que ya hace bastante tiempo que nos prometimos por nuestra propia voluntad pero nunca hemos hablado de la boda. No se, quizás prefieres que esperemos a algún momento en concreto o tenías pensado algo…"

"La verdad es que me reconozco culpable porque no había pensado en nada, jejeje, lo siento" dijo el artista marcial (ahora convertido en mujer) poniendo una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

"Me lo imaginaba…tan idiota como siempre" murmuró Akane, pero el comentario no pasó desapercibido.

"Oye!" dijo Ranma a la vez que le tiraba un cojín. Ella le tiró, en venganza, dos de vuelta. Así fue como comenzó una guerra entre ambos que les arrancó a los dos enormes sonrisas. En un momento dado Akane perseguía a la muchacha, cojín en mano, alrededor de la mesa con tan buena suerte que al lanzarlo le dio en toda la cabeza. Ranma quiso venganza así que tomó el cojín con el que le había golpeado su prometida y salió a toda pastilla tras ella. Ésta subió las escaleras hacia su habitación intentando interponer la puerta como barrera física entre ellos. Pero Ranma, aun con maldición, era más fuerte que la chica de cabellos azulados por lo que pronto estaban las dos echadas en la cama, la pelirroja encima de Akane, y exhaustas, respirando el aire que habían agotado de sus pulmones. Akane fue la primera en hablar.

"Tregua?"

"Bueno, pero solo por esta vez"

"Increíble, Ranma Saotome no ganando por una vez" dijo la chica con sonrisa pícara.

"No es eso, simplemente intento ser un caballero" dijo Ranma sonriendo triunfal.

"Ah si?" intentó picarle Akane "pues ahora tienes poco de hombre, chica"

"Hay mucho Ranma Saotome aquí dentro" respondió.

"No me lo creo, demuéstrame todo lo hombre que eres pelirroja!"

"Akane, eso es un desafió?"

"Por supuesto"

"Esta bien, tu lo has querido" y se abalanzó en busca de sus labios propinándole un tierno y hermoso beso. Cuando volvió a faltarles el aire lo cortaron. "Satisfecha?" dijo la pelirroja.

"No, quiero más" contestó Akane haciendo pucheros. Ranma no se hizo de rogar y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. El beso se profundizó y ambas muchachas comenzaron un baile de lenguas dentro de sus bocas.

El calor iba en aumento. Las dos se dieron cuenta de su cercanía. Ranma pudo notar los senos de Akane erizarse bajo su camiseta de tirantes. Akane tuvo la misma sensación con Ranma. Las manos de la pelirroja comenzaron a hacerse camino por el cuerpo de su prometida. Primero por su cuello trazando una línea muy fina que bajara por su brazo y su mano, casi sin tocarla, llegando a la cintura y finalizando en la pierna. Por su parte Akane no se quedaba atrás. Sin embargo ella quiso ir más lejos y empezó a desabrochar la camisa china que llevaba Ranma para poder notar su piel. Aunque lo sentía extraño (no olvidemos que estaba tocando el cuerpo de una mujer y era la primera vez que hacía tal cosa con esas connotaciones) dentro de ella sabía que era Ranma. Así que, sonrojándose a más no poder, decidió ir a por todas y su mano se posó en uno de sus senos. Esto hizo que Ranma se diese cuenta de su situación y se levantó de la cama aspirando profundamente. Estaba realmente excitada y lo sabía, y aunque Akane le hubiera dicho que no le importaba la maldición todavía no tenía tan seguro las cosas. Su prometida vio la duda en sus ojos.

"Ranma, todo esta bien"

"Pero…"

"Eres tú recuerdas? Además…yo…yo quiero hacerlo" dijo la chica sonrojándose.

"Akane…" y suspiró. Dándose por vencida se sentó al lado de la chica y tapándose mínimamente continuó. "Yo…creo que también quiero hacerlo pero…es que me siento raro."

Akane sonrió dulcemente y le abrazó entendiendo. Entonces le susurró al oído "Déjame que te ayude a superar este temor" y besándola en el cuello volvieron a tumbarse y se dejaron llevar por el momento.

"Akane"

"mmmhh?" dijo la chica somnolienta. Ambas estaban tumbadas en la cama.

La chica de cabellos azulados con su cara apoyada en el hombro de la pelirroja. Una fina sábana cubría la desnudez de ambas.

"Te…te ha gustado?" Akane sonrió para sí. Alzó la vista y vio temor en esos ojos azul-grisáceos que tanto adoraba. La besó muy tiernamente y le respondió. "No hay duda de que sigues siendo Ranma. Ha sido fantástico. A ti te ha gustado?"

"Mucho!" dijo Ranma algo cohibido.

"Repetimos cuando quieras" dijo Akane con mirada pícara "Aunque me sigue gustando más con Ranma chico. Pero Ranma, tu masculinidad jamás podrá ser puesta en duda me oíste? Eres terriblemente masculino. Y eso me encanta" volvió a sonreír.

"Gracias Akane" la dio un corto beso en los labios "Esto de verdad que significa mucho para mí." Y se levantó poniéndose su camisa que había caído al suelo.

"A dónde vas" dijo la chica.

"Ahora vuelvo amor" y dicho esto la pelirroja salió de la habitación. Akane oyó la ducha y supo que Ranma estaba en el baño. Pocos minutos después apareció un muchacho de pelo color negro sujeto en una trenza. Se acercó a la chica tendida en la cama y la volvió a besar. Ellos volvieron a hacer el amor una y otra vez, Ranma tanto hombre como mujer, y no salieron de la habitación hasta el día siguiente.

_Bueno, la verdad es que no queda mucho de este fanfic ya. Apenas unos cuantos capítulos. No pretendía hacer nada muy lemon. Espero que les esté gustando. No olviden en escribir. Me encantará conocer sus comentarios._

_Para Itnia: si, creo que las situaciones que han pasado (y teniendo en cuenta que toda esta historia transcurre durante meses) requería que ambos se dejasen de tanta tontería. Son mucho mas majos unos Ranma y Akane adultos no? jejje. Un beso niña._

_Para __Hitomi Kansaki Fanel: jejeje, no te esperaba tan pronto. No hacia falta que escribieras tan deprisa mujer, aunque me ha hecho mucha ilu. Solo te escribia pa saludar. Pero me alegro de que te guste. Creo que este capitulo es tambien muy lindo. Un beso._

_Para Delaila: otro capitulo bonito. Al final os voy a malacostumbrar y no podre hacer más capítulos trsites. :P Espero que este también te guste. Pa mi gusto quedo lindo. Nos vemos en el proximo. Un beso guapa._


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Además escribo esto sin ningun ánimo de lucro. Así que por favor no me demanden.**

Capítulo 18

**"…" los personajes hablan**

**'…' lo que están pensando**

**_Jjjj_****letras en cursiva indican flashback**

**(…) comentarios y aclaraciones de la autora**

Dos meses habían pasado desde entonces. Los Tendo y los Saotome se encontraban sentados en la mesa del salón preparando la boda de los más jóvenes de la casa. En realidad eran más bien las mujeres las que discutían mientras los hombres solo miraban aburridos.

"Akane hija, yo creo que estas flores son apropiadas no te parece?"

"Sí tía Nodoka me encantan! Y he estado pensando en estas tarjetas…" y así siguieron gran parte del día discutiendo. Nabiki hacía cálculos de lo que iba a costar la ceremonia y Kasumi se levantó a servir la comida.

"Buen provecho!" fue el grito general y cuando todos ya estaban saboreando su plato Akane se levantó tirando los palillos a la mesa, llevándose una mano a la boca y dijo "Disculparme" corriendo al baño. Todos la vieron irse preocupados. De unos días a la fecha la chica se estaba sintiendo mal, algún que otro desmayo y cambios en los hábitos de comida. Ranma se estaba empezando a preocupar seriamente advirtiéndole a su prometida que al día siguiente irían a ver al doctor cuando ella regresó del baño. Nodoka los miraba abrumada por el cambio en la relación de ambos, feliz. "Ranma cariño, no te preocupes, yo la acompañaré" dijo ella para terminar la discusión que había comenzado la pareja sobre la visita o no al médico.

Al día siguiente Akane se levantó temprano y fue hasta el cuarto de Ranma para despertarle con un dulce beso de buenos días (ahora el dormía solo en otra habitación, más pequeña, al final del pasillo desde que sus padres se habían quedado en la habitación de invitados). El despertar de Ranma fue hermoso pues lo primero que vio fueron unos preciosos ojos color chocolate que lo miraba con amor. Sin embargo, cuando ambos estaban a punto de salir de la habitación para irse a desayunar, Akane sintió un mareo repentino que la hizo desfallecer. Ranma la cogió sin pérdida de tiempo y cuando la hubo tumbado en su futón fue a la puerta a llamar a su madre y a Kasumi. La chica despertó poco después y todos bajaron a desayunar. Ranma no dejaba de vigilar a su prometida no entendiendo esos fallos en su salud. 'Menos mal que mi madre la convenció para que fueran al médico' pensó aliviado.

Ya en la clínica, futuras nuera y suegra esperaban al doctor Tofu a que les diera los resultados de las pruebas realizadas. Akane estaba muy nerviosa y Nodoka, no sabiendo que decir, simplemente la cogió de la mano y la sonrió. Entonces la puerta se abrió y entró el susodicho médico con una carpeta con el historial de Akane. Nodoka se excusó dejándolos solos. Cuando hubo salido del cuarto…

"Bueno Akane, he de reconocer que estoy muy sorprendido de los resultados de las pruebas"

"Que me pasa doctor?"

El doctor esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas y dijo "Akane, estás embarazada"

_Voilá! Siento que sea cortito pero quiero dejarles con las ganas de leer el próximo capítulo. Y diganme, se lo esperaban? Un poco obvio no? Lo se, lo se J pero es que este fic es de los típicos que acaban como "y fueron felices y comieron perdices" No me maten por ello!. Escríbanme_

_Para Naru Urashima: y después de uno tan largo vuelvo a las andadas, lo se lo se. Bueno, ya queda poquito pa el final. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Un beso_

_Para Itnia: yo tb soy de ciencias y eso es mu mala excusa:P jejeje, a ver si algún día te animas. Pos de momento ya tengo mas fics en marcha, eso ya lo dije, aunque no podre actualizar tan seguido porque no los tengo completos pero hay uno que en cuanto este acabe lo empezare a publicar. Es uno alterno, ya te mandare algun trozo de los capitulos cuando lo tenga mas elaborado pa ver que te parece. Un beso guapa, nos vemos en el proximo._

_Para Minue: me siento mu halagada por todos vuestros reviews porque me decis que esta to mu bien y eso me sienta estupendo:D Y mujer no me des las gracias por que os lo dedique porque me parece lo mínimo pa agradeceros el que os guste mi historia y sigais ahi aunque yo os siga dando guerra :) Un beso, nos vemos en el proximo._

_Para Hitomi Kansaki Fanel: bueno niña, otro capitulo más, bonito también. La verdad es que si, Ranma y Akane se han vuelto mu sueltos, pero hacen bien, disfrutando que es lo que hay que hacer en esta vida. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, un beso._


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Además escribo esto sin ningun ánimo de lucro. Así que por favor no me demanden.**

Capítulo 19

**"…" los personajes hablan**

**'…' lo que están pensando**

**_Jjjj_****letras en cursiva indican flashback**

**(…) comentarios y aclaraciones de la autora**

"Co…Como?"

"Vas a tener un bebe" la cara de Akane pasó de la sorpresa a la alegría. Y de pronto a la preocupación. "Pe…pero, yo no podía…dijiste que no podría…"

"Lo se Akane, pero el milagro de la vida es así. Las posibilidades eran muy pocas. Pero tu siempre naciste con una estrella"

"Pero…"

"Qué te pasa? Deberías estar feliz y te noto preocupada"

"Y si lo pierdo como la otra vez?" al fin Akane nombró lo que más temía. El doctor suspiró y la miró.

"Akane, no solo te he hecho la prueba del embarazo sino he comprobado todo lo relacionado a tu salud por lo mismo. Estás completamente sana. Debes de cuidarte más que otras futuras madres. En eso yo te ayudaré, hablaremos con un ginecólogo amigo mío. Pero no tienes por qué temer." A Akane la sonrisa se le volvió a dibujar. Lágrimas de emoción recorrían sus mejillas y, sin poder evitarlo, saltó de su silla a abrazar al doctor.

"Gracias, gracias, gracias…"

"No te preocupes Akane, no hay por qué darlas. Yo también estoy muy feliz. Pronto seré tío"

Esta frase sorprendió a la muchacha quien se separó un poco rompiendo el abrazo y le miró. Él, radiante, dijo.

"Ayer le pedí matrimonio a Kasumi y me ha aceptado. Se supone que os lo íbamos a decir después de que Ranma y tú os casarais y por eso aún no os había contado nada"

"Felicidades doctor!" volvió a gritar la chica abrazándolo. Nodoka, quien había salido para dar mayor privacidad a la chica, ante los gritos, entró a la consulta y los vio abrazados y llorando sin comprender. Pero Akane no quiso decir nada todavía. Se volteó a verla y dijo "Vamos tía, tenemos que volver a casa. Tengo algo que contaros" y antes de marcharse se giró hacia el doctor y le guiñó un ojo.

Ranma las esperaba en el portón de la casa. Estaba sumamente nervioso y algo asustado por su prometida. Las divisó a lo lejos y corrió a su encuentro para preguntar. Sin embargo Akane simplemente preguntó por su hermana Kasumi y le dejó con la palabra en la boca. Ranma, extrañado, miró hacia su madre con ojos inquisidores pero la mujer le respondió que no sabía que contestar a sus dudas.

En la habitación de Akane se encontraban Kasumi y ella. La hermana mayor no entendía muy bien la actitud de la chica. Simplemente se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

"Akane cariño, que te ha dicho Tofu. Tienes algo malo?" preguntó intrigada.

"De eso mismo te quería hablar hermana. Pero antes tengo que felicitarte primero. Que callado te lo tenías! Cuanto me alegro por los dos!"

Kasumi, totalmente colorada, solo pudo argumentar "oh Akane, siento no habértelo contado antes pero quería esperar a que os casarais Ranma y tu primero."

"No Kasumi, esto hay que celebrarlo y por todo lo alto. Además, yo también te tengo otra noticia..."

"Que se traerán esas dos. Llevan horas en el cuarto de Akane y aun no ha bajado a decirnos que tiene" dijo Ranma exasperado. El resto de la familia se encontraba en el salón. Algunos pasando el tiempo viendo la tele, otros leyendo o, en el caso de Ranma, farfullando. De pronto gritos de júbilo se oyeron en el cuarto de su prometida. Todos los presentes alrededor de la mesa se miraron entre ellos, incrédulos. Akane había llamado también a sus amigos Ukyo, Shampoo, Mouse y Ryoga. Sentados también se encontraban Genma, Nodoka, Soun y Nabiki.

Todos estaban aburridos de tanto esperar. De pronto oyeron la puerta abrirse y las dos muchachas bajaron directas a la cocina. Los presentes anteriormente mencionados las observaron en su trayecto. Cuando vieron su lugar de destino a la mayoría les recorrió un frío aterrador por su espina dorsal. Akane cocinaría? Es cierto que había mejorado un poco pero para preparar una cena entera… Nodoka se levantó para ver si necesitaban ayuda. Pero ambas muchachas, muy amablemente, lo negaron.

Media hora después una enorme cantidad de comida estaba dispuesta en la mesa para cenar. Todos miraban los platos con hambre pero también con temor ya que las manos de Akane habían ayudado. "No lo miréis así, tan solo probarlo" dijo ella en su defensa.

"Y qué es exactamente lo que tu has hecho hija" preguntó Soun con nerviosismo.

"La verdad es que Akane lo ha hecho todo papá. Yo simplemente la he ayudado en alguna cosilla, pero todo es obra suya" contestó Kasumi muy alegre. Después, sin dejar de llevar esa enorme sonrisa, se sirvió en su propio plato un poco de cada cosa y empezó a comer. Todos la miraban preocupados esperando vislumbrar algún signo que indicara la toxicidad de los alimentos. Cuando vieron que nada pasaba probaron lo suyo. Degustaron la comida con temor. Akane los miraba dubitativa. Las expresiones de miedo cambiaron a muchas y muy variadas.

"Dios mío Akane querida, esto está riquísimo!" fue Nodoka la primera en hablar.

"Es cierto Akane, te felicito" contestó Nabiki muy sinceramente.

A lo largo de toda la mesa solo se escucharon felicitaciones sinceras. Akane los miró agradecida. El único que quedaba por hablar era Ranma. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él.

"Está muy bueno, parece mentira que lo haya hecho Akane" contestó el muchacho. Una inmensa aura azulada modalidad matar a Ranma envolvió a su prometida. "Ranma no baka" gritó. Ranma, algo asustado, contestó "era broma Akane. Está buenísimo, de veras" dijo con una mano tras la nuca y con la otra delante de su cara protegiéndose de la furia de la chica. Eso pareció tranquilizar a la muchacha pues guardó de nuevo su mazo de 5 kilos quien sabe donde y siguió comiendo esperando la eterna pregunta.

"Pero Akane, tu desde cuando sabes cocinar? Y qué es lo que se supone que celebramos?" fue Nabiki quien contestó a sus súplicas. A Akane se le dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ignorando el primer comentario de su propia hermana y con brillo en los ojos contestó.

"Pues llevo casi desde que volví de la clínica con Kasumi ayudándome aunque reconozco que hasta hace bien poco que no conseguía nada comestible" dijo ella mirando a su hermana agradeciéndole por su paciencia. Kasumi le correspondió con una sonrisa. "Además" dijo Akane dispuesta a dar la noticia bomba "tengo que saber cocinar para, en unos meses, alimentar una boca más"

"Una boca más?" preguntóRanma extrañado.

"Sí Ranma, dentro de unos meses naceránuestro bebé" puntualizó.

El silencio se hizo en la casa Tendo-Saotome. Todos miraron a Akane quien solo irradiaba felicidad. Ranma tosió suplicando por aire cuando se atragantó con la comida al escuchar lo último dicho por la chica. Cuando pudo recobrar la compostura fue el primero en hablar, dubitativo

"Nu…nuestro bebé? Has dicho nuestro bebé?"

Akane lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

"Si Ranma, estoy embarazada" de repente estalló la alegría en la casa. Ranma cogió a su prometida abrazándola fuertemente y girando con ella en brazos saltando y riendo de la alegría. Todos los demás felicitaron a la pareja con lágrimas en los ojos. Genma y Soun se abrazaban a su forma y manera llorando a lágrima viva diciendo "buahh! Vamos a ser abuelos. Las escuelas ya tienen un heredero, buahh!" pero fueron interrumpidos por Akane quien, aún en brazos de su futuro esposo dijo "pero hay más sorpresas papá. Kasumi se va a casar con el doctor Tofu! Él le pidió mano y ella ha dicho que sí!" Aquella cena duró hasta las tantas de la noche. Todos cantando y riendo alegres por tan buenas noticias. Varias botellas de sake fueron abiertas. Genma, Soun y Happosaise quedaron durmiendo, borrachos como estaban, en el salón después de habar cantado una y mil veces canciones japonesas de cuando eran jóvenes. Kasumi, Nodoka y Nabiki se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y el resto de los invitados partieron para sus respectivas casas siendo despedidos por nuestros protagonistas en la puerta del dojo. Las chicas estaban abrazando y felicitando a Akane mientras que Ryoga abrazaba a su eterno amigo-enemigo deseandole lo mejor y Mouse observaba a una distancia prudencial.

Más tardeAkane se fue a poner el pijama y Ranma se fue al tejado. Una vez la chica estuvo vestida subió al tejado encontrándose a su prometido pensativo.

"Sabía que estarías aquí"

"Hola Akane, siéntate cariño"

"Ranma que pasa? No estás feliz?"

"Claro que lo estoy mi vida! Ha sido una sorpresa lo reconozco. Pero estoy tremendamente feliz" dijo mientras la abrazaba. La chica correspondió al abrazo y luego ambos se tumbaron juntos a ver las estrellas. Ranma fue quien rompió el silencio.

"Qué te ha dicho el doctor"

"Que debo de cuidarme por lo que tu ya sabes. Pero que no hay ningún peligro y estoy completamente sana. Me ha dicho simplemente que debo cuidarme quizá un poco más de lo normal. Mañana tenemos que pasarnos por su consulta para que nos recomiende a un ginecólogo amigo suyo"

"Eso es genial Akane. Seguro que nuestra niña es igual de hermosa que su madre" dijo Ranma con ojos soñadores.

"jijiji o niño igual de guapo que su padre" contestó Akane.

"Por supuesto que nuestro bebé será guapo sea niño o niña. Al fin y al cabo es un Saotome" contestó Ranma hinchándose de orgullo.

"Engreído" contestó Akane divertida dandole un travieso pellizco en la mejilla. Después de eso quedaron nuevamente en silencio. Fue Akane, esta vez, quien habló primero.

"Ranma"

"Qué dime"

"Tú crees que seré una buena madre?"

"Por supuesto Akane. No tengo dudas al respecto"

"Gracias. También creo que serás un excelente padre"

"Akane, te quiero"

"Y yo mi amor" y después se besaron apasionadamente. Ambos se reprendían a símismos en silencio por haber esperado tanto tiempo a expresar sus sentimientos.

Estuvieron un rato más viendo las estrellas y después se fueron a dormir. Esa noche Ranma durmió con su futura esposa, abrazados y felices.

"Vamos señora Saotome, solo un empujoncito más"

"NO PUEDO QUE NO ENTIENDEN!"

"Venga Akane cariño, tu puedes"

"NO! No puedo Ranma, tenlos tú por mí!"

"Mi vida no puedo y lo sabes"

"Venga señora Saotome, ya veo la cabeza"

"UH!"

"Tome enfermera, ahora vamos a por el siguiente"

"NO PUEDO MÁS! NO PUEDO! NO PUEDO!"

"Venga Akane, un último esfuerzo"

"Ya sale señora Saotome, solo un último empujón"

"AHHHH!"

Nos encontramos ahora en una cama de hospital. Akane estaba con Ranma, ambos esperando a que les trajeran a sus bebes. Una enfermera llamó a la puerta. "Señor y señora Saotome, aquí están sus hijos." La enfermera posó una de las niñas en los brazos de su madre y a la otra en los brazos de su padre. Después dejó a la familia para que disfrutaran de sus recién nacidos. Poco después entraron al completo Kasumi y su esposo el doctor Tofu, Nabiki y su prometido (Kuno) los Saotome y el Señor Tendo. Nabiki llevaba una cámara en la mano con la que no paraba de grabar ni un solo momento. Todos estuvieron adorando a los bebés hasta que la madre de Ranma preguntó sosteniendo a una de sus nietas en brazos y mientras le hacía carantoñas "Y como les van a llamar?" Fue Ranma quien contestó mientras tomaba una de las manos de su esposa "Pues a la que tu tienes mamá se llamará Noriko en recuerdo de la madre de Akane" ambos se sonrieron. "Y esta pequeña de aquí es Ranko" dijo la nueva mamá.

_Tarán! Y hasta aquí la serie de "Raptada". Último capítulo en primicia!Tan solo terminaré con un pequeño epílogo (que me chiflan) que lo enviaré en esta semana. Qué les pareció? No estoy muy segura de que la madre de Akane se llame Noriko pero suponemos qe sí si les parece bien. Escribanme!_

_Para Itnia: la verdad es que tampoco quería extenderme mucho en tramites de boda y durante embarazo pero creo que ya fui lo suficientemente mala antes como para hacerles pasar otro mal trago de ese tipo :) Jo, ya se acaba, me da a mi hasta pena y to. Bueno, nos vemos en el epilogo. Un beso guapa_


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Además escribo esto sin ningun ánimo de lucro. Así que por favor no me demanden.**

Epílogo

**"…" los personajes hablan**

**'…' lo que están pensando**

**_Jjjj_****letras en cursiva indican flashback**

**(…) comentarios y aclaraciones de la autora**

En la casa Saotome era un día muy especial. Toda la familia se había reunido para celebrar el quinto cumpleaños de las gemelas. Los primeros en llegar fueron Kasumi y Tofu con su niño Ryo de 3 años, después Nabiki y Kuno que esperaban a su primer hijo en unos meses. Luego el matrimonio Saotome y Soun que vivían los tres en la nueva casa de Genma y Nodoka ahora y por último los invitados Ryoga y Ukyo (ahora un matrimonio con dos niñas de 1 y 2 años) y Shampoo y Mouse (futuros esposos en 7 meses) Todos tuvieron una cena deliciosa preparada por Akane quien se había vuelto una estupenda chef. La fiesta fue muy divertida y las gemelas estuvieron muy felices con sus regalos. Cuando se despidieron de todos los invitados y los vieron partir Ranma y Akane se quedaron en la puerta de su casa abrazados y sonriendo "Como han cambiado las cosas, no Ranma?"

"Si Akane, han cambiado mucho"

"He estado hablando con Tofu. Dice que se alegra mucho de que nuestras expectativas sobre tener hijos no se hayan cumplido"

"Lo se, es curioso. No solo tuvimos a nuestras gemelas sino que tenemos cuatro niños muy hermosos"

"Ranma, soy muy feliz."

"Yo también mi vida, vamos a darles las buenas noches"

Ranma le dio un beso cariñoso en la frente a su esposa y se dirigieron a la habitación de las gemelas. Allí se encontraban todos sus hijos hablando y jugando amenamente. Tanto las mayores como su hijo Kyoto de 4 y el más pequeño Yoku de 2.

"Pero bueno, que hacéis todos aquí niños, a la cama!" dijo Akane.

"Pero mami! Cuéntanos otra vez la historia de papá y tú" pidió Ranko. Su madre la miró a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos azules que siempre la hicieron soñar. Sonrió a su esposo. Metieron a las niñas en la cama y cada uno cogió a uno de sus hijos en brazos. Se sentaron en las sillas y Ranma dijo "Todo empezó cuando vuestro abuelo y yo volvíamos de China…"

FIN

_Qué? Les gustó? Me pareció super tierno acabar con una frase como esa (lo se, lo se, estoy totalmente chiflada) Ya si que se acabó. Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndola y siento para los que no. La próxima vez intentaré hacer algo mejor. Sobretodo queria dedicar a este fic para todos aquellos que me habeis ido escribiendo a lo largo de toda la serie dandome vuestras opiniones. Os lo agradezco de corazon. Y quiero hacer mencion especial a Itnia que siempre me ha hecho reir (aunque sigo esperando que se anime a escribir en cualquier momento :D ) Al resto de lectores siempre pueden escribirme si quieren darme sus opiniones. Prometo que nos veremos pronto con otra historia. Un beso a todos._

_Para Kei-Kugodgy: me alegro de que al final te animaras y, sobre todo, me alegro de que te haya gustado. Es cierto que muchos capitulos son algo cortitos asi que en los fics que estoy escribiendo me estoy esmerando para que esto cambie. No te preocupes que a mi me encanta leer fics y en cuanto lea alguno tuyo te escribire. Un beso_

_Para Ghia-Hikari: muchas gracias a ti tambien por tus palabras. Lo crean o no suben mucho la moral y te hace sentir ganas de escribir mas cosas para que lo disfruteis vosotros leyendo y los autores escribiendo. Tengo bastantes cosillas preparadas para mandar en unos dias. Un beso y gracias por to._

_Para Itnia: Bueno guapa, el fic si que se acaba aqui pero espero que nosotras sigamos hablando, me ha gustado mucho conocerte (aunque sea a traves de estos metodos) y te puedo asegurar que te agradezco de corazon que siempre me escribieras porque ayuda mucho a seguir. Un beso enorme._

_Para Minue: Gracias por tus reviews. No me ha molestado sino que me ha hecho pensar en eso y creo que tienes toda la razon. No me di cuenta de ello y me gusta porque asi lo tendre presente para futuros fics que escriba. No dudes en contarme siempre todos esos fallos que pueda tener porque siempre ayudan a madurar como escritor o escritora. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Un beso._


End file.
